


Demigod in Mystic Falls

by fandom_lover_101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101





	1. Back in Mystic Falls

DISCLAIMER! I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR PERCY JACKSON!!! IF I DID LEXI, JENNA, LIZ, LUKE, ZOË AND BIANCA WOULD BE ALIVE!!!  
I'm driving back to Mystic Falls, my home town and a place I haven't been to in over a year. I was called out to find my brother, Percy Jackson, a month after Elena, Jeremy and my parents died. Well, adoptive parents for me, but I miss them alot. They raised me.  
My father is Poseidon, the god of the seas. I know, I probably sound crazy, but the gods are all real. So is every Greek, Roman and Egyptian myth.  
I found out when I was eleven, about to turn twelve and a satyr came and dragged me out of Mystic Falls. My adoptive parents knew about my godly side and let me stay at Camp-Half-Blood each summer for my own safety. Elena, Jer and my friends think it's just some camp for my biological parents family. More or less accurate.  
I had to leave Mystic Falls the summer before last to fight Kronos, the titan of time, with Percy. A prophecy said:A half-blood of the eldest dogs No wait sorry. Let me try that again. A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds. To see the world in endless sleep. Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze.  
My brother and I didn't know whether the half-blood was him or me. In the end, it was Percy who gave Luke Annabeth's cursed dagger and he stabbed himself in his Achilles spot which was covered by armor. After a couple of months, Percy went missing. I wanted to help them find a lead, but my fellow demigods said to stay in Mystic Falls. They will inform me when they found a lead eight months later., (A/N I think it was eight months)  
After that, we had to fight Gaea (AKA Mother Earth or Dirt Face.) which took almost a year with all the quests to try and stop her from rising. And to think all it took for her to rise was a gash to Annabeth's leg with a dagger and Percy's apocalyptic nosebleed.  
I sigh and shake my head with a small smile on my face as I drive. That is so Percy. The Apocalyptic Nosebleed.  
We had two casualties of the war against Gaea. Octavian, who I disliked, and Leo, a close friend of mine. I saw his pain even when he didn't show it.  
A tear rolls down my face as I think of him. He died for us. He saved the world. He's a hero.  
I remember a good memory when I was leaving camp.  
Flashback  
It was a few days after the Giants War, and I was saying good-bye to everyone.  
"I don't know when I'll be back," I told Percy and Annabeth. "Good luck with college."  
"Thanks," they replied. They both hugged me, and I knew I will miss them alot. Annabeth's like a sister to me.  
"Stay in touch," I commanded, and they nodded in agreement.  
"I'll miss you, sis"  
"I'll miss you too, baby bro," I told him and looked at Annabeth. "You too Annabeth."  
"Bye Marina," they both said to me.  
I head over to Nico, who was watching Will Solace help other demigods. It wasn't too noticeable, but I saw it.  
"Hey, Nico," I said to the Son of Hades as I reached him.  
He took his eyes off of Will and looked at me. "Hey, Marina. You're leaving?"  
"Yeah. I've got family in Mystic Falls, and they haven't seen me in a year."  
"Alright. Have fun."  
"I'll try. And Nico-" I looked in the direction of Will Solace, and then I looked back at Nico. "Go for it."  
Nico's blush showed on his pale skin.  
I told him, "If you need me, just IM me."  
"I could just shadow tr-" I cut the Ghost King off.  
"No. With what happened last time, don't risk it."  
"Geez. You sound like Will," Nico grumbled.  
I smirked. "Well now you not only have an over protective not-yet boyfriend, but also a caring friend. Both of which don't want you to die."  
"Okay," Nico agreed, and I grinned in triumph. Then we said our goodbyes and I walked away.  
I finally arrive in Mystic Falls, and I drive to my house. Then I pull into the driveway and get out. I knock on the door and Elena opens it.  
"Marina?" She asks, her voice filled with shock and disbelief. Then she pulls me into a hug.  
"Hey, Elena," I chuckle.  
She lets me in the house I've missed for a whole year.  
"Where have you been?" She asks me.  
"Camp. Stuff happened. It's a long, complicated story that I'll explain later."  
"Who are you?" asks a guy with dark hair and pretty blue eyes. I get a badboy vibe from him. To be honest, he is kinda hot.  
"I'm Marina Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's adopted sister. Who are you?" I interrogate.  
"Damon Salvatore, a friend of Elena's. She never mentioned you."  
"You never mentioned me?"I ask Elena. "I'm wounded."  
Elena rolls her eyes. "Sorry I didn't talk about my adopted sister who went to Camp in New York a year ago and never came back. She never emailed, called or texted. What was I supposed to say?"  
I flinch at her harsh true words. "Maybe... I don't know. Something."  
"Easy, Marina, Elena," Damon says. "Now why weren't you here?"  
"Something happened at the Camp I go to in the summer. We couldn't go home."  
"Why didn't you call?" Elena asks.  
"Phones don't work there, and I couldn't sneak out. We were under quarantine of sorts for a while." I lie to her. Di' immortals! I hate lying!  
"For a year?"  
"I'm sorry, Elena. I should've found a way to call."  
Elena hugs me. "It's alright as long as you don't plan to have that happen again."  
"I don't plan on leaving any time soon."  
"Good," she says letting go.  
"Where's Aunt Jenna and Jeremy? I want to see them." As soon as I say it, I wish I didn't. The mood darkened, and I felt a wave of dread. Oh, gods! What happened?  
"Damon, I need to talk to Marina. Can you-"  
"Sure. I have something I need to do anyways." And with that, Damon Salvatore walks out door.  
Elena sits down on the couch, and I sit next to her.  
"What, Elena?"  
"Aunt Jenna...died this summer. Right after school let out." A tear runs down her cheek, and I feel one run down mine. I grab Elena and pull her into a hug.  
"Uncle John also died," she tells me in a sad low voice as we let go of the hug.  
Too many people die. Beckendof, Silena, Luke, Octavian (who I still don't like but he didn't deserve to die just because he was an idiot), Leo, Zoë, Bianca, Mom and Dad (adoptive obviously), Uncle John and Aunt Jenna. Way too many people I know have died.  
"Jeremy?"  
"He's alright," Elena answers. "Dealing." I nod.  
After a few moments I spoke again. "So, who is Damon?" I try to change the subject because I'm afraid I'll break over how many people have died. I hate breaking down in front of people.  
"A friend of mine."  
"When did you meet him?"  
"A little less than a year ago. Right after school started."  
"Cool. He's cute," I comment.  
Elena smiles slightly. "Don't let him hear you say that. We don't need to give him a bigger ego."  
I laugh softly. I lightened the mood a little. "Anything happen in this town while I was gone?"  
"Lets see... Caroline won Miss Mystic Falls. I met someone who made me feel better after Mom and Dad."  
"Who?"  
"Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother." Elena answers.  
"Where is he now?" I question.  
"He left town." She looks down sad.  
"I'm sorry, Elena."  
"What about you? Meet anyone in that isolating camp of yours?" She asks with a slight grin.  
"Nah. I made friends, but that is as far as it goes."  
Elena nods and says, "Want to go to the Grill and see everyone again?"  
"Absolutely," I answer with a grin. We leave the house and drive to the Grill.  
When we arrive there, I see Matt as a buss-boy, back turned. I head over to him, and I tap his shoulder. He turns around and sees me.  
"Marina Gilbert?"  
"The one and only," I say, and he hugs me. We pull apart with grins on our faces. "It's good to see you! What happened to you?"  
"Stuff at my camp, but the important thing is I'm back now."  
"How have you been?"  
"Good, you?"  
"Alright," Matt says. "I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you later."  
"Bye, Matt!" Matt gets back to work.  
Elena drags me over to a spot in the Grill, and I see Caroline and Tyler talking. Caroline looks up and sees me.  
"MARINA! OH, MY GOD!"  
"Caroline!" I exclaim as I'm engulfed into a tight hug. She is stronger than I remember.  
I pat get back, and I say, "Hey, Caroline, Tyler."  
Caroline lets go. "What happened to you?"  
I sigh. I am so tired of answering that question."Stuff at Camp. Long story. Watch the movie."  
Tyler rolls his eyes. "Are you staying this time?"  
"Yes. I'm staying for a long while."  
"That's great!" exclaims Caroline.  
"Yeah. Everyone missed me," I say with a grin.  
"You bet they did. You're a year behind in school," Caroline realizes, worriedly.  
"I'll figure out something."  
"I sure hope so," Tyler comments. "We wouldn't want Miss Marina Gilbert to be a junior this year when we're all seniors."  
"Yeah. Yeah." I say with a grin. "So what happened with you two?"  
"Tyler became nicer," Caroline states.  
"Really?" I look at Tyler. He nods. "Cool"  
"I changed too," Caroline tells me. "Anything change you?"  
The losses, the battles, the pain, the wars have changed me, but I smile and shake my head. "Same old me. Well we've got places to go, people to see. Atleast someone to meet. I'll see you two later."  
"Bye, Marina," they both say to me.  
"Bye!" I say happily as Elena and I walk away.  
"Who else do I have to see?"  
"Alaric Saltzman,"Elena replies.  
"Who?"  
"He used to be Jenna's boyfriend before..." She trailed off.  
"Okay," I nod.  
"He's also the History teacher at school. He took Tanners place."  
"What happened to Tanner?" I question.  
"He died. It was an animal attack."  
"When?"  
"A little less than a year ago."  
"I didn't like him."  
"Nobody did, Marina." I mentally burst out laughing because Percy, Annabeth and Odysseus using the pseudonym Nobody.  
"Yeah, well he picked on my disability. You know, dyslexia. It was very rude of him." I comment with distaste for Mr. Tanner.  
"Yeah, well, he didn't deserve to die. Oh and Alaric is pretty much our guardian now. He lives at the house," Elena says.  
"Cool," I say as we walk up to the bar.  
"Hey,Ric," Elena says to a guy who I presume is Alaric Saltzman.  
"Hey, Elena. Who are you?" Alaric looks at me.  
"Marina Gilbert. Elena and Jeremy's adoptive sister. You must be Alaric."  
"Yeah. It's good to know Elena and Jeremy have a sister."  
I look at Elena. "Did you siriusly not tell anybody about me?"  
"Nobody I met. It was kinda a don't mention topic when you weren't back for school last year."  
"Sorry about that," I tell her. Then I turn to Alaric. "I disappeared for a year. Probably gave them all a heart attack."  
"You did actually," Elena informs me.  
"Not my fault. Sorry."  
"Why were you gone for a year?" Alaric asks curiously.  
I tell him the same thing I told Elena. I'm tired of all these same conversations. I wish I could just tell everyone about the war against Gaea. However, I have the feeling practically everyone is keeping something from me like when I asked what happened while I was gone. I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy and paranoid which is possible after everything.  
Alaric nods. "Well it was nice meeting you, Marina."  
"Great meeting you too, Alaric."  
"Bye, Ric," Elena says.  
Elena and I leave Alaric at the bar.  
"Where's Jeremy?" I ask Elena.  
"He works here now."  
"Really? Hm."  
I follow Elena outside and see Jeremy working. I wait for him to head inside, and we go to him  
"Jer!" I say to him.  
"Marina!" He puts the dishes on an empty tables and hugs me.  
"Hey, bro."  
"Where were you?"  
"Camp," I answer, tired of this question. "I'll tell you everything when we have the time. Seems like you're working."  
"Yeah, well, I can leave now from work, and we can catch up."  
"Oh, no," Elena tells him. "You are not skipping out on work."  
Jeremy looks at me for help. "Sorry, Jer," I apologize. "I lost the privilege to get you out of Elena's commands when I left for a year with no contact."  
"Why was that? No contacting us."  
"Phones and Wifi don't work over there. I would've called if I could."  
Jeremy nods and says, "I've gotta get back to work apparently." He gives Elena a look, grabs the dishes and walks off after saying, "Bye, Marina, Elena."  
"Where are we going now?" I ask Elena.  
"Home,"  
"Home?" I question. " Where's Bonnie?"  
"She's with her dad."  
"Oh"  
Elena drives us home, and I bring my bag, that I had left downstairs, upstairs and start unpacking.  
I get my bed set up and lay on it, feeling the comfort of my own bed. I start thinking of the drachmas I stole from the Stoll brothers. Honestly I did it to see if I can get away with stealing their stuff. They are children of Hermes, and they are great pranksters and thieves. You can never successfully steal from them and yet I managed to get it and leave without their notice.  
As I'm thinking this, an Iris Message appears in front of me. I sit up and see the Stolls looking angry.  
"Marina, did you-" Travis starts.  
Conner finishes, "-steal our drachmas?"  
They sure act like twins.  
"What makes you think it was me?" I ask them.  
Travis replies, "You're the only one who can successfully steal from us."  
"Even if I did, couldn't you just steal more from other campers?"  
"Technically, yes, but Chiron is watching us like a hawk right now. Last night we pranked the Demeter's Cabin, more specifically Katie Gardner, and he told us not to do anything right now." Conner tells me. "It's too close to the war with Gaea. All we were trying to do was to ease tension and try to get back to normal."  
"Still pranking Katie, eh?" I look at Travis with a smirk. Travis blushes, knowing I know about him liking Katie. "Why don't you try to be nice to her? Maybe that'll grab her attention."  
"She pays attention when we prank her."  
"Not the kind of attention you want. Just ask her out, Travis. For all you know, she could like you."  
"Alright, if this works, I forgive you for stealing our drachmas. I can't speak for Conner though."  
I nod and say, "Technically they aren't even your drachmas. You stole these." I show them the drachmas.  
"We worked hard for them." I roll my eyes.  
"You both can steal stuff easily. It probably wasn't that hard. The hard part was probably not getting blamed." They nod.  
"Everyone blames us for everything," Conner says.  
"Get someone to back you up on your pranks. Try not to get dish duty."  
"Alright. Our mist is facing. Bye Marina," Travis says.  
"Bye you guys. Oh, and Travis, good luck with Katie." The mist fades along with the Iris Message. Now I'm alone again. I lay down again for a minute, and then I get out of bed. My ADHD won't just let me lay there with nothing to do. I walk out of my room and stop at the stairs. I hear Elena talking to someone. Damon, I think. I try to listen.  
"Does she know?" Damon asks her.  
"No and she not going to know. Not unless she finds out on her own. You're not going to tell her."  
"Fine, fine, but in this town, she's bound to find out eventually."  
Elena sighs heavily. "I- I hope not. I don't want to drag her into this."  
I slowly back up into my room and quietly shut my door. What are they talking about? What isn't Elena telling me? Ten minutes later, I stop pacing in my room, and I walk out of my room.  
I head downstairs, and I don't see anybody down thete. I head back up and look in Elena's room. There she is. Time to ask her what she's been hiding. Better now than on our birthday. Yeah we share a birthday. Just a weird coincidence.  
"Hey, Elena. Can we talk?"  
"Sure," she replies, and I sit on the other side of the bed and face her.  
I take a deep breath and ask the question. "Elena, what aren't you telling me?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Please tell me, Elena. You know you can't lie to me. I know you too well."  
Elena bites her lip and says, "I'm adopted."  
I look at her in shock for a moment. Then I shake myself out of it. "That may be true, but that's not all you were keeping from me."  
"How do you know?"  
"When I asked what happened while I was gone, I felt like you weren't telling me everything. I got the same feeling around Caroline and Tyler. I just thought I was crazy... and paranoid. But then I exited my room earlier and I heard you and Damon talking about you not wanting to tell me unless I found out on my own. I sincerely doubt it would be that big of a deal if it was about you being adopted. So, Elena, what are you keeping from me?"  
"I didn't want you to find out like this."  
"You didn't want me to find out period."  
"Still. It doesn't matter, Marina."  
"Doesn't matter??? Well it seemed important from that conversation with that Damon guy!" I exclaim.  
"Fine. This town isn't a normal town. Damon and Stefan are vampires. Caroline was turned into a vampire about half a year ago. Tyler is a werewolf. Bonnie's a witch. Vicki became a vampire and was killed. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire."  
Then she tells me about everything. Meeting Stefan, the tomb vamps, Uncle John being her biological father and Katherine. She tells me about how she, Aunt Jenna, and a werewolf named Jules were used in a sacrifice so the Original Hybrid can unleash his werewolf side. Uncle John gave his life to keep her alive. Damon was bitten by a werewolf. He was dying, and stefan gave up his freedom and joined the Hybrid, Klaus, to save Damon's life. They are searching for him but every lead led nowhere.  
Vampires and werewolves are real? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I have battled empousai, furies, titans, gods, giants, the Minotaur and more. Why not vampires and werewolves? 'Cause they aren't godly mythology  
I nod my head as she finishes the story.  
"You don't look shocked at what I just told you."  
"Overwhelmed and speechless, I guess," I mutter.  
"It's late," I tell Elena, feeling guilty I haven't told her my past.  
"Yeah, we should sleep. Big day tomorrow. Caroline will probably pull something big even if we tell her not to."  
"Yeah," I say. "Seems like her." I leave Elena's room and enter my own. I change into pajamas. I fall asleep on my bed, hoping to have a normal dream instead of a demigod one. I was wrong.


	2. The Birthday

I fall asleep on my bed, hoping to have a normal dream instead of a demigod one. I was wrong.  
Dream  
I see my sister being locked in a fire circle watching Aunt Jenna feed on a witch's blood. Then I see the three circles of fire around Elena, Aunt Jenna and Jules. I watch as a man assume is Klaus rip out Jules's heart. He's about to get to Jenna to kill her when, according to Elena's story, Stefan arrives.   
Stefan tries to switch places with Jenna, but Klaus won't make the trade. Instead he stakes Stefan in the stomach. He then shoves a stake in Jenna's heart. I hate watching this. I watch as Klaus grabs Elena and pulls her to him.   
"Go to Hell," she says to him.  
Klaus begins to suck the life out of Elena until she drops dead on the floor. Klaus has her blood on his mouth and seems to be looking straight at me.  
Then the scene changes, and I see a girl in a country place, Tennessee, maybe. Anyways she's walking right out of her house and calls for her dog. Then Klaus appears out of nowhere and says, "I am so sorry. I didnt mean to scare you."  
"Can I help you?" The girl asks him.   
"Yeah, my- uh- my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever. Yours is the first house I've come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone." He has a hot British accent.  
"Don't you have a cell phone?"  
"Huh, yeah." Klaus pulls out a touchscreen phone from his back pocket. "Battery died. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone."  
"Sure," she tells him.  
"So I can come in?"  
"No, I'll get the phone and bring it out to you."  
"I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting," he says, getting annoyed.  
"I'm from Florida," the girl tells him.  
"Well that explains it." He grabs her throat and looks into her eyes. "Now show me a little southern hospitality, Sweat Pea."  
A moment later, Klaus is standing at the door with the girl. Her friend is by the kitchen.  
"What's going on?" the friend asks.  
"Please don't be alarmed," Klaus responds. "I'm told Ray Sutton lives here."  
"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly."  
"But I expect he makes it home once a month." Werewolf. "That's what I thought," Klaus says upon seeing their expressions. "Where is he now? If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you"  
The girl in the kitchen starts to run to the other door, and she opens it to Stefan.  
"I love it when they run," Klaus says walking with the girl from outside toward the girl who ran and Stefan.  
"He's in Tulley," the running girl says. "It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's off Highway 41."  
"Thank you, my love. Now may my friend come in and play?" He asks the girl from outside.  
"Yes," the girl says with a scared expression on her face.  
Stefan opens the door and walks in.   
"Kill this one quickly," Klaus tells Stefan, shoving the girl from outside toward him. "Make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." Klaus walks out of the house, shutting the door on his way out. I hear screams coming from inside the house.  
I bolt up, wide awake. I look at the clock. It's 6:45. There is no way I can go back to sleep. Not after that. I get dressed in jogging clothes, gym shorts and shirt, and I head downstairs quietly. Once I get out of the house, I start running. I don't have a choice. Since I'm not at Camp to train, I need to exercise to stay strong and fast. I run for 30 minutes. Then I go back home. I head upstairs and take a shower. When I get out 15 minutes later, I will myself dry. I change into everyday clothes, and I walk out of the bathroom. After about 20 minutes, I hear Elena tell Jeremy he is not missing work.  
My sister and I head downstairs. Elena's on the phone with Caroline.   
"What are you doing? I never said yes in the first place." They are talking about mine and Elena's party. "Did she find something?" We reach downstairs and Alaric's in the kitchen.   
"And you're sure it's a vampire?" This statement makes Alaric look up. "Doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her. Tell her thank you for her help. Oh, Caroline, wait, just- keep tonight small, please." Elena sighs and takes the phone from her ear.  
"Elena filled me in," I tell Alaric.   
He nods and asks Elena, "Was that, uh, Stefan news?"  
"Could be more Klaus victims."  
"You're certain Stefan's still with him?" Oh he's with him.  
My sister responds, "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead. Are you sure you're still okay on the couch."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."  
"Because you spent half the summer on it." Elena hands me a coffee. It probably won't help with my ADHD, but I drink it anyway. "If you need your own bedroom-"  
Alaric says, "And sleep in your dead parents' room... or my dead girlfriend's room, no."  
"Right, got it," Elena hands him a coffee.  
We're about to leave when Alaric says, "Hey, Elena, Marina. Happy Birthday."  
We smile at him and walk out the front door. Elena tells me about the new lead on Stefan in Tenessee. I think about my dream with Stefan and Klaus. The attacks aren't Klaus's victims. They're Stefan's.   
We drive to the Salvatore boarding house. When we enter the house, my jaw almost drops. For a mortal place, this is huge and amazhang. Elena grabs my arm. To get my attention. I get out of my daze and we take a few more steps in and we stop while Elena finishes putting her hair in a ponytail.  
"Morning," Damon says from behind us.   
Elena and I spin around and come face to face with a naked Damon. My heart races as Elena and I turn around. Heat rises in my cheeks.   
"You heard us," Elena says. "You knew we were here."  
"You should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?"  
Elena tosses him a white blanket. A moment later I turn around, and he has it wrapped around his waist.  
"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check."  
"You told her?" He asks Elena and looks at me.   
"Yeah," Elena replies.  
"More like I overheard you two talking, and I convinced her to tell me," I correct. Damon smirks.  
"Memphis." Elena takes out a sheet of paper and hands it to Damon.  
"Another dead end, you mean." Damon says. Not a dead end.  
"You don't know that."  
"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After two months, this could be the clue that says Stefan is alive and living in Graceland." He gets closer to Elena.   
"Fine," Elena says. "I'll go by myself."  
"Hey! I'll come," I tell her.  
She looks at me sternly. "No"  
Elena and I start walking towards the door when Damon vamp speeds in front of us. He looks at Elena. "And let Klaus know you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way." His focus is turned on me. "And you. You found out about vampires yesterday. You're not going."  
I roll my eyes at their attempts to protect me.   
"It's a new lead, Damon," Elena tells him. "We haven't had one in a while."  
"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything, I'll call you."  
"But-"   
Damon vamp speeds out of the room, the location of the lead in hand.  
Not much later, I am helping Caroline, Tyler and Elena get ready for Elena's and my party at the Salvatore house.  
"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead," Elena tells us.   
"Maybe he doesn't want to find him," Tyler suggests.  
"Tyler!" Caroline exclaims.   
"What? He's into you, isn't he?"  
"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me. Damon wants to find him." Elena says.  
"But you kissed him. Probably screwed with his head."   
"What?" I ask, shocked, since from what i gather, Elena was close to Stefan.  
"Tyler!" exclaims Caroline. Then she looks at Elena apologetically. "Sorry."  
"It's fine. Look, yes, I kissed him, but it was a good-bye kiss. I thought he was going to die." Then Elena's phone rings. She checks the caller ID. "It's Bonnie." She walks out of the room with her phone by her ear.  
The second she's gone, Caroline spins around to face Tyler."Just because I tell you things doesnt mean you're allowed to know them!"  
"Sorry," Tyler appologizes.  
"How the Ha-Hell did all of you survive without me the past year?" I question, remembering everything Elena told me.  
"The world may never know," Caroline jokes in a deep voice, and I snicker at the reminder of the ridiculous tootsie pop commercial.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
At the party, later that night, i get a cup of i dont even know what kind of alcohol. I donr drink much, just a few sips. The last thing i need is to screw up my demigod senses because of some stupid war casualties and events. Memories flash through my mind.  
"Is that my brother?" Elena's question interrupts my deep thoughts.  
I follow her gaze into a room of the Salvatore house with druggies inside. Sure enough, Jeremy was sitting in one of the armchairs. I frown, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Since when did Jeremy do drugs? What else have i missed that Elena hasn't told me?   
Elena hands Caroline her beer cup and says, "I'll be right back." Then she walks away to Zeus knows where.   
I turn to Caroline. "How long has Jeremy been doing drugs?" I ask, worriedly.  
"He started doing drugs when your parents died and then Damon compelled him November of last year, and he's been doing great until now apparently. Didn't Elena tell you that?"  
"If she did, I wouldn't have asked. Elena's still upset. She told me the supernatural drama, not 'Jeremy did drugs' drama." I sigh, frustrated at Elena's lack of telling me the family personal drama. Then I feel something, some pull, in my gut that makes me feel...off. Monster. Over the years I've learned to never ignore the feeling. "I'll be back, Care." I walk around her, place my cupon a table and head out the house and into the woods, following my instinct.   
Then i saw him. The Minotaur.   
I groan and look at him, "Not again! How many times do my brother and i have to fight you? We've already killed you how many times? Five? How about we go our separate ways?" The man-bull charges at me. "Or not," I mutter.   
I touch my ring, and it turns into a sword. Stepping away just in time, i managed to escape his charge. He turns and charges at me again. I bend down and slip under his arm, barely making it out without getting hit. I swing my sword, hitting him, but not enough to dissinigrate him. Crap. He swings one of his arms at me, and i fly back, hitting a tree. I get up and charge at him with my sword. The sword pierces his heart, and he disintigrates. My sword turns back into a ring, and I look down to see if I'm alright enough to go back. There is some dirt on me, and a slightly long scratch on my arm. I wipe off the dirt from my clothes and leave on my jacket with the somewhat torn up sleeve.  
I walk back to the party and chill for a bit, minus the drinking. Eventually a pissed off Elena walks through the party, putting a phone to her ear. "Where are you?" she interrogates the person on the other line. "Don't do that, Damon. Don't lie to me. I saw your closet. Wait, Damon-" She takes the phone off her ear when Damon hangs up on her.   
I walk up to her, and I ask, "What's wrong?"  
She glances around and gestures me to follow her. I comply, and we walk upstairs to an empty spare room.   
"What happened?"  
"Damon has been tracking Klaus' victims without me, despite knowing how much I want to find Stefan." They're not Klaus' victims.  
My eyes widen slightly. "Maybe he didn't want to tell you until he got a solid lead on where Stefan is exactly," I suggest.  
"He still should have told me. I mean this is Stefan we are talking about. I deserve to know where him and Klaus have been," Elena says.   
I say, "I get it. If I were in your position, I'd probably want to know too."  
Elena questions, "What happened to your jacket?"  
"I took a stroll through the woods,and it got stuck and tore. It's no big deal."   
Elena has a look of doubt on her face.  
"I'm going to head home," I inform her.  
"Okay,"  
I walk out of the room and exit the house, trying to remember the way back since I've never been to the Salvatore house before. Eventually, I make it home and go to my room after grabbing a glass of water. When I get up to my room, I wave my hand, and I create a mist with the water.   
I toss a drachma into the mist and say, "Oh, Iris, accept my offering and please show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood." The mist changes into an IM message showing my brother, Percy, sleeping. "Percy!" I shout to wake him. "Kelp-head!" No response. "I have blue pancakes."  
Percy bolts awake, looking for blue pancakes, and then he sees me. "Marina," he grumbles, shoving his head into a pillow. "It's late!"  
"It's my birthday, and I haven't seen my brother yet, so I thought, 'Why not IM him' and so now I'm here. Oh, by the way, guess who paid me a visit. The Minotaur."  
"Again? Seriously? Medusa hasn't even come back yet since the time we killed her years ago, when we were 12. And we've faced him how many times?"  
"Five or six."  
"Well someone doesn't like to stay dead."  
"No kidding," I chuckle slightly.   
Happy Birthday!" Percy says, and the connection fades.  
I get off my bed and go take a shower, before heading to bed.


	3. The Hybrid

The next day, Travis Stoll IM's me. "Hey, Marina," he grins at me, happiness in his eyes.   
"Hey, Travis. What's up?"   
"I took your advice and asked Katie Gardner out."  
I grin at him proudly, "And?" I ask knowing the answer by the look on his face.  
"She said yes," He smiles wide.   
Conner steps into view of the IM message. "He's been such a girl ever since."   
I roll my eyes, "Be happy for your brother and be happy for the fact that you don't have to constantly prank the Demeter cabin whenever Travis wants attention from Katie which was all the time."   
"Was not," Travis protested.   
"It so was. You pranked them more than you pranked any other cabin or person," I tell him.  
Heat rises in his cheeks. "Oh. I did, didn't I?"  
"Definitely," Conner and I say in unison.  
His cheeks turn a darker shade of red.   
"Well I'm happy for you and Katie, Travis. Have fun and treat her right,"  
"I will," he promises.  
"Well, I hate to cut this conversation short," Conner cuts in, "but the mist is fading."  
I realize he is right. "That it is. Well bye, guys."  
"Bye," they get out before the mist fades completely.  
I take a run for an hour and then get a burger at the Grill for lunch. When I finish my burger, Elena comes up to me. "I've got a lead on Stefan. He should be in the Smokey Mountains."

"Why would he be there?" I question, making sure she knows what she is talking about.

"Damon and Ric have been tracking him all the way to Tennessee. Klaus wants to make hybrids, and a full moon is coming up. I talked to Tyler. He said that werewolves like to be able to roam free on a full moon so the Smokey Mountains seem like the most likely place."

"And Tyler knows this because... he's a werewolf right?" I guess, unsure.

"Yeah."

"Just making sure."

"I'm gonna try to get Alaric to bring me."

"On a full moon? Are you crazy?" I looked up the lunar calendar last night since there are such things as werewolves. I guess it came in handy.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full!"

"And what guarantee do you have of that? Huh? None!" I hiss, quietly. "You're not going."

"You can't tell me what to do. I need to find Stefan and get him home."

"If he wanted to come home, he would have contacted you, given you a sign or something," I snap and immddiately feel guilty, but it needed to be said. Going to find a werewolf pack on a full moon while being human is suicide. Even I knew that, and I just learned about them.

"He called me last night."

"What?" I ask, shocked. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Elena says, and I give her a look of doubt about it being Stefan. "But it was him. I know it. I asked Sheriff Forbes to trace the call, and she said it was from Tennessee."

"That doesn't mean-" I stop when I realize there is no use. "When are we going?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. You really think I'm going to sit back as my human sister goes into the Smokey Mountains to look for Stefan where an immortal hybrid and werewolves are on a full moon? No way in Tar-hell," I correct myself, praying to the gods that she didn't catch my slip up.

She looks at me in confusion, and I swear silently. She caught it. Then she shakes her head and says, "You literally found out about the supernatural world two days ago. You're not going."

I inwardly sigh in relief that she didn't question me on it. I chuckle, "I'd like to see you try to stop me."

Elena groans in aggravation, but says, "Come on, then. I need to tell Alaric."

Once again I am grateful to the fact that I can be more stubborn than Elena if that's possible, and she knows it. I follow Elena over to the bar where Alaric Saltzman sits.

"Did you get anything?" he asks.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smokey Mountains?"

"You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric looked at her incredulously.

"That was my reaction," I inform him. Glad to know I'm not the only person actually thinking about it clearly.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full," Elena tries to reason with him. "If you don't go with me, I'm going by myself."

"Don't forget about me. I said I'm going," I remind her.

Alaric gives her a look and she replies, "What? You told me I could take care of things on my own now."

"Yeah, I meant frozen dinners and SAT's. Not going after werewolves on a full moon." Alaric turns to me. "And didn't you find out about the supernatural like a few days ago?"

"Yeah. So? Elena's my sister, even if not biologically. There's no way I won't try to protect her."

"Fine," he gives up. "Let's just...let's just go. But, uh, you're driving."

Alaric gets up, and we follow him out of the Grill and get in Elena's car, where she begins to drive to the Smokey Mountains.

Later that day, we are hiking the Smokey Mountains, and Alaric says, "In a couple of hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler was right, that's where pack will be."

"You were a Boy Scout, weren't you?" I smirk.

"Shut up."

"A Boy-Scout-slash-vampire slayer," Elena comments.

"Slash-whiskey-drinking-all-around-lost-cause," Alaric kneels down and opens a backpack that was on his shoulder. There are many weapons in there.

"Wow, you came stocked," I say, impressed.

"Well we aren't exactly bird watching. Here," he says, holding out a hand-grenade out for each of us to take. "Put that in your bag."

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asks as we grab our grenades.

"Wolfsbane."

I place my wolfsbane grenade in my bag.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts," Elena holds out a ring, and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Then I sift through Elena's story of what happened while I was gone and remember there being a Gilbert ring. If I recall correctly, it prevents supernatural creatures from dying. Or was it prevent people from dying of supernatural causes?

"Is that-?"

Alaric cuts me off. "That's John Gilbert's ring."

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into," Elena tells him. I guess it was the later guess.

"He gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not going to work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Then give it to Marina," Alaric suggests. I look at him, inwardly panicking. The ring won't work on me because I'm a demigod, a supernatural creature. Both of them turn their heads towards me.

"Pass. You use it, Alaric. I'll be fine," I tell them. "Seriously, I refuse to wear it."

Elena turns to Alaric once again, and he says, "Then save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless, baby Gilberts."

Okay, how about you borrow the ring until after we survive this. I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Alaric sighs and takes the ring. Elena puts down her bag, and I do the same, pulling out a water bottle and taking a sip. Energy floods through me, boosting all of my senses. I feel like someone is here, not danger, but supernatural. Elena says, "I don't know why you think you're a lost cause-"

Someone/something shoves me from behind, and I fly into the water below. I get up and see Elena was thrown into the water as well. Alaric pulls out a crossbow. Damon stands there, and Alaric puts his weapon down after seeing it is him.

"Damon?" Elena asks shocked, "How are you even here?"

"Thanks for the tip, brother," Damon says.

Elena gasps, "You sold us out!"

"You think I would take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asks her incredulously.

"Get out of the water,"

"If we get out of the water, you'll make us go home, and while I would love to be back home in my own bed or chilling at the Grill, I don't think Elena is as willing to back out so easily," I tell him.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot, like the two of you," Damon responds.

"Right now all three of you are acting like idiots," Alaric says,

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I'm not an idiot. I happen to agree with you, but sisters before vampire guy who I met a couple of days ago."

"You gave up on him, Damon," Elena accuses.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water."

"No," we say stubbornly.

"What's your big plan? Huh? You're gonna walk into a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, waiting for Stefan to stop by?" Damon says, walking through the water towards us.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This?" Damon gestures around him. "This is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him," Elena states firmly.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"Maybe he's right," I say for the safety of my mortal sister. She can die easily. Granted so can I, but I'm more equipped to fight supernatural entities. Elena shoots me a look of betrayal, and I mumble, "Or not."

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please," Elena pleads.

He looks at the two of us and says, "Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full, and I'm werewolf-bait."

"I promise," we both say.

"Unless you want to relive the death-bed kissy thing."

"I said I promise," Elena repeats.

"Fine."

We walk out of the water and continue walking after grabbing our stuff off of the ground. Damon asks Elena, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"You know I can help you," he offers.

"No thanks," Elena tells him.

"Just one little woosh?"

"With my luck you'd drop me."

"What are you guys? Twelve?" I question, amused. They shut up for a few minutes before starting a similar conversation about Zeus knows what. "Are they always like this?" I ask Alaric.

"Pretty much," he answers. I sigh and pick up my pace.

After some more hiking through the Smokey Mountains, surrounded by trees, Alaric says, "We've got about a mile left."

"The sun's about to set," I notice.

"I can see that," Elena says. "The moon doesn't reach it's apex for a while. We have time."

"I'll take your word for it."

Twigs snap nearby, and my head turns quickly in the direction of the noise, ready to attack. Alaric raises his crossbow at a guy with a red plaid shirt and a red t-shirt that have blood on it. There are also 2 lines of dried blood down his face, almost as if he has been crying blood. "Stay were you are," Alaric commands.

"Vampire," he hisses at Damon and speeds towards him. Damon tries to keep him off, but the guy wooshes Damon against a tree.

I grab my wolfsbane grenade and activate it. "Damon!" I toss the grenade at him, and he catches it, letting the grenade explode in the guys face. The guy looks like acid hit him. Damon kicks him with vampire strength once and knocks the guy unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid," Alaric says.

We tie the hybrid to the tree with ropes we conveniently brought. "These ropes aren't going to hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asks.

"Ric, here, take these," Elena says.

Damon reaches back, grabs the rope from Elena and immediately lets go. "Aah! Ow!" Damon exclaims.

"I said Ric," Elena defends herself.

"I got it," I say and take the ropes from her. I wrap them tightly around the hybrid and tie them securely.

"That's the last of the vervain," Alaric tells us. "We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're going to make it to the ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to," Elena says, walking closer to the hybrid. I have a bad feeling about this. Elena reaches her hand near the hybrid's face, and he wakes up.

I take a step closer to protect Elena. The hybrid tilts his head, and it cracks. He tilts it the other way, and it cracks again. "Aah- Aaah!" he yells. I pull Elena away from him as I see the hybrid's werewolf teeth.

"What the Hades is happening?"

"Is he turning?" Damon asks, confused.

"Impossible. It's still daylight," Elena says.

"Tell him that," I mutter as Damon holds the hybrid back. "Maybe hybrids can turn whenever they want."

"You know, these ropes aren't gonna hold a wolf," Alaric states.

"We gotta get out of here."

Elena continues, "We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!"

She shoves his back. Damon lets go, and we run out of the area. As we are rushing through the mountains to get out, it gets dark, and I trip. For the love of Zeus. Of all the times I could trip.

"Don't move," Damon says, and I glance up.

The werewolf, sorry, hybrid in wolf form, is in front of me. The wolf attacks me, and I can feel it bite my arm. Damon attacks the wolf, getting him/it off of me, and he speeds away, the wolf following. I pull my jacket sleeve down to cover the bite, and I pull out a piece of ambrosia and take a quick bite before pocketing the rest.

"Come on, lets keep moving," Alaric tells us.

Elena and I say, "We can't leave Damon."

"He can handle himself. Lets move."

"No, if he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here," Elena tries to convince Alaric.

"No, I'm the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Lets go. Both of you, now."

We start moving again and finally arrive back at the car. I'm sitting in the back seat, and I pull up my sleeve to check the bite. It has healed somewhat, but not completely. I pull my water out of my bag and drink some of it. Immediately, the bite continues healing.

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're sitting in this car."

"It's safer for you, Elena. Damon will be fine," I tell her.

"Yeah," Alaric agrees. "Let the vampires fight the hybrid-zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe."

Guilt rises in my chest as I remember my secret that I have yet to share with my family even after Elena told me about all of the issues and crap that have happened in this town. If I tell her, would she believe me? I mean werewolves and vampires are one thing, but the gods and all of the other mythology creatures are a totally different thing. I tap my leg, trying to occupy my ADHD self that can't sit still. How did I survive the trip all the way here?

After what feels like eternity but was really like ten minutes later, I hear the sound of someone walking close to the car. I sit upright, my whole body stiffening. I finger my ring, ready to attack if necessary. Then I see it is Damon and sigh, leaning back on the seat. Elena gets out of the car and asks, panicked, "Are you okay? Did you...?"

Damon answers, "Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please."

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena asks him.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." Damon grabs her by the shoulders and marches her toward the car. "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena says, annoyed.

Damon gets Elena in the car and we drive away, Damon following in his Camaro. When we get home, I fall asleep and dream of the things that happened during the wars.


	4. The End of the Affair

"Rise and shine, Gilbert," Damon's voice calls out in the morning, and I hop up, startled. I finally had a good night sleep that wasn't on my birthday, and Damon wakes me up at... I check the clock...6 AM. Well technically I still had a nightmare but it wasn't as bad as usual which nowadays I consider a good night sleep.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, curiously.

"I found Stefan. He's in Chicago. And since a few days ago you were adamant to side with Elena and protect her, I figured you might want to go with Elena and I to Chicago."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Damon didn't move from his spot in my room. "Alone."

Damon smirks and walks out of my room. I shut my door and get dressed quickly. I pull out a few drachmas from my box in my drawer. I also take out a vial of nectar and a piece of ambrosia. You can never be too careful with the life of a demigod, especially if you are a child of the Big Three. I make sure my ring is still on my finger, and I leave my room.

My mind wanders to Camp Half-Blood during the car ride that feels like it lasts for eternity. I wonder how Percy and Annabeth are. The last time I saw them was almost a month ago. Same thing with Nico. Is his relationship with Will developing? I wonder when they will start to date. Is Will even gay? I hope so after what happened with Nico's last crush, my brother. Speaking of Nico, did he actually stay at Camp like he said he was going to? Will would probably kill him if he didn't. Especially if Nico used shadow travel. The last time Nico used shadow travel, it nearly killed him. He literally almost melted into the shadows to never be seen again.

Damon's voice cuts me out of my thoughts. "I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace."

Elena touches her vervain necklace. "It's an antique, Damon. Like you."

Damon reaches towards the backseat where I sit. He grabs the journal next to me and offers it to Elena. "Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary," Elena refuses. "I'm not going to invade his private thoughts."

I roll my eyes at her refusal. If this is dark!Stefan's thoughts in the journal, then she should read it. Especially given what I saw in my dream.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see."

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it."

Damon opens the diary and places it in front of the steering wheel. "Here's one. March 12, 1922. 'I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood. In places I don't recognize. With women I don't remember.'" He looks at Elena with wide eyes, expressing fake shock, and he gasps, "I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin!"

She snatches the diary from his hands. "Eyes on the road, grandma."

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate."

Elena opens the journal and starts reading the journal.

Damon looks back at me through the rear-view mirror. "So, Marina, you seem completely cool about the whole supernatural stuff."

I shrug, not saying anything that can give away my lies. "If Elena could be in danger, I'll help and accept whatever gets in my way, no matter how strange or supernatural."

Elena glances up from the journal with a shocked expression.

When we arrive in Chicago, Damon drives up to an apartment building that Stefan used to stay at. "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asks, confused.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon once again reminds me I'm hanging with a bunch of vampires.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work."

Damon puts his index finger to his lips in a motion to keep quiet. "Shh." He breaks the lock and opens the door. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

All three of us enter and look around. It's a small apartment by the looks of it. Bed hasn't been used in years.

"He obviously hasn't been here," I point out, stating the facts. That doesn't mean he won't, though.

"Tour is not over yet." Damon walks toward a wall shelf panel next to the refrigerator, puts his hand to the edge of the panel and pulls. The panel swivels open to reveal a dark back room. Damon motions to it, walks inside, and pulls a light cord. The light reveals there's a lot of alcohol on shelves against the back wall.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster," Elena says, sarcastically, but I get the feeling there's more.

"Look harder."

Elena and I walk closer. ro the left of the alcohol was a list. I couldnt make out the words without the letters skateboarding and doing 180° circles in my head, but I could tell that it is a list of names. Three long rows.

"It's a list of names," Elena says, confirming my guess.

"Mm-hmm."

"These are all of his victims?"

"Still handling it?" Damon questions, raising his eyebrow.

Elena seems momentarily shocked, then turns around and asks, "What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?"

Elena and I walk out of the hidden area.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

"Where are you going?" I ask as Damon moves to leave.

"His old stomping ground."

"We're coming with you," Elena states.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." Damon walks out of the apartment.

"So that's the guy we're trying to save?" I question, gesturing to the hidden room where the list of victims lie.

"He's not usually like that, Marina," Elena tries to convince me. "I promise. He's usually a great, kind guy."

"Great and kind," I chuckle. "Sounds like Mr. Perfect aside from the list of victims."

Elena rolls her eyes but a smile spreads across her face. "Shh," she commands. "I'm going to read more of Stefan's journal."

I nod and try to entertain my ADHD self. Not 20 minutes later, I hear footsteps aproaching, and I grab Elena. She looks at me startled. I grab the journal from her and quietly drag her to the secret room. I shut the door behind us and get behind Elena, putting a hand over her mouth. I control my heart rate as the door to the apartment is kicked open and voices can be heard.

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" A familiar voice from my demigod dream asks. Klaus.

Stefan points out, "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

"To write it down," Stefan remembers.

"And relive the kill...over and over again." The hidden door opens and I wave my hand slightly, putting a good bit of demigod strength into manipulating the Mist so it affects the vampires. "You believe me now?"

Stefan enters the hidden area and looks over at us. Or should I say through us. His eyes look passed us as if we weren't there, and he skims the list of names. Stefan's eyes fill with guilt before he turns away.

"Look what I found," he says, and Elena stiffens. Instead of revealing us to Klaus, Stefan grabs a bottle of alcohol.

"1918. Single malt," Stefan reads out, handing it to Klaus.

"Let's go and find someone to pair it with."

Stefan closes the hidden closet door, and Klaus and him leave.

After a few minutes of waiting, I remove my hand from her mouth. She turns on me. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You noticed them walking up a minute before I did. You knew immediately what to do, and Stefan looked like he was looking through us rather than at us."

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena. Maybe he did notice, but he's an excellent actor. After all, isn't he your boyfriend, lover, whatever, or is that out the window now that he's been with Klaus?"

"It's not out the window," Elena says. "Marina, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" I say, holding my hands up at her accuisation. I can't exactly tell her that I manipulated the Mist that keeps people from seeing mythological worlds.

"Fine," she grumbles, annoyed. "When you decide to trust me enough to tell me, I'm here." She pulls out her phone and calls Damon, panicking. He doesn't pick up so she tries again.

Elena hides behind the wall, hearing someone approaching. In her hand is a syringe filled with clear liquid. Vervain, if I had to guess. I get ready to attack if necessary, but Damon walks in.

"Finally!" Elena sighs in relief."I called you an hour ago."

"Twice," I point out.

Damon hands Elena a bag. "Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight."

"What about me?" I question with a frown.

"You're not going unless you would like to help me distract Klaus."

I open my mouth to say something, but Elena says, "No. Absolutely not."

I gape at her. "Why not? I can take care of myself. Besides, I bet Klaus isn't as big and tough as you guys think." At least not compared to Kronos, Gaea and Hera. I include Hera because she's as annoying as Hades and Zeus when they lose their weapon. Dramatic and vengeful.

"NO," Elena says, firmly. "I don't even know why you came. It's too dangerous." Damon sits down on the bed, and Elena continues, "I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?"

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you ok?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah."

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-tripy and gross."

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena questions, hopefully.

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan," Damon tells her.

"Ok. Thank you."

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this."

"I can do this," Elena says, but she sounds like she is reassuring herself rather than Damon.

We drive to Gloria's Bar, and Damon and Elena get out, leaving me in the car. I stick my head out the window. "I still don't get why I can't come and help."

"It's not safe, and if you leave the car, I'll have Damon drag you back," Elena threatens.

"But he'll be too busy distracting Klaus," I point out with a smirk.

"Just stay in the car, Marina."

I roll my eyes and lay down in the backseat. They are right to a degree. I have never faced a vampire, much less a vampire - werewolf hybrid. However, I have been fighting creatures since I was eleven. I can take care of myself.

Eventually, while waiting, I fall asleep.

Stefan and a blonde girl are dancing. It looks to be the 1920's. Klaus looks at them with a smile. Then the cops enter and shoot everywhere in the bar. The blonde and Stefan hide behind the bar. Stefan picks up one of the bullets from the ground and looks at it.

"They're using wooden bullets. They know."

"That means he's here," she says frightened.

Stefan asks, worried, "Who? Who's here?"

"Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart," Klaus says. She gets up and Klaus grabs her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Reekah shouts back as Klaus pulls her away, "Stefan!"

"Go!"

Her necklace falls on the floor, and it looks like Elena's necklace. Stefan reaches down to take it, but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him.

"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."

"What are you talking about?" he questions, his voice full of confusion.

Klaus looks him in the eye and says, "You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Klaus wooshes away.

I bolt up in the back seat of the cat, and I rub my eyes. It looked like Klaus and that Rebekah girl were afraid of something. No, someone, I realize when I remember Rebekah said, 'That means he's here.' Klaus looked a little afraid, and he abandoned Stefan and dragged the blonde away just because of that nameless guy. He didn't even fight, which I gather is a Klaus thing to do.

Klaus is afraid of someone, and I'm going to find out who.


	5. Magic and Chili

A couple of days later, I still am thinking about my dream, wondering who Klaus is afraid of. I sit on the couch as Damon and Elena are cooking. 

 

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili," Damon says as Alaric enters the room. 

 

"He's got a point," I throw in 

 

Damon greets, "Hey, Ric."

 

"What's up?" Alaric asks.

 

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena questioned, ignoring Damon.

 

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing."

 

Damon points out, "Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili."

 

"He's kind of got a point," I throw in before adding in unison with Elena, "It's an old family recipe, ok?"

 

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon smiles at Elena, nudging her slightly. She laughs. There is definitely something going on with them, and I have half of a mind to tell them to get a room because they have built up sexual tension that is killing me. 

 

"Why are you here, exactly?" Alaric questions.

 

"She knows," Damon says.

 

"He thinks I'm going to break." We give her doubtful looks. "Im not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

 

"Denial," I say in a singing voice. At the same time, Damon whispers to Alaric, "She's in denial."

 

Elena girts her teeth, "I'm not in denial." 

 

"No?" Damon gets closer to her and touches her necklace. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

 

I get up. "I'm out of here."

 

"Where are you going?" Elena questions. 

 

"Upstairs. The sexual tension between you two is killing me."

 

"There's not-" Elena starts, but I was already halfway up the stairs. 

 

I IM Percy.

 

"Hey, sis. How are you?" he questions. 

 

"Alright. I need a break from my sister and Damon."

 

"Who is Damon?"

 

"A friend of Elena's," I answer. "Their sexual tension is killing me. Like your's and Annabeth's was before you got together. It's torture watching them. I practically can feel the tension."

 

"Why aren't they together, then?" Percy asked. 

 

"Because she isn't over his brother."

 

"Wait, so, your sister has feelings for two brothers?" 

 

"Yep," I confirm. 

 

"Well, that's an interesting love triangle," Percy states.

 

I agree, "Yeah, no kidding."

 

We talk for a bit. Then I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh and tell Percy, "I gotta go."

 

"Alright. Bye, Marina."

 

"Bye, Percy." I swipe my hand through the mist, and it disconnects the IM. When I leave my room, I see Jeremy hugging Bonnie at the foot of the stairs. I go downstairs, and, when Jeremy let's go, I hug Bonnie. 

 

"Marina! It's been a year!" Bonnie exclaims. 

 

"I know. I've been busy."

 

"Yeah. So I heard. How have you been?" 

 

"Alright," I answer. "What about you?"

 

"Same," Bonnie answers. 

 

"I heard about your Grams. I'm sorry," I say.

 

Bonnie gives me a sad smile, and we go into the kitchen.

 

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer."

 

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family," Caroline says.

 

"Yeah," I agree. "It's been a chaotic year."

 

They look at me curiously. Caroline asks, "What do you mean?"

 

I sigh, hating lying to them. "Nothing. Forget about it."

 

"No," Elena says. "You've been lying since you returned, and I want to know what is up."

 

"I'll tell you when I feel like I can. Okay, Elena?"

 

She looks down, hurt. 

 

"Marina..." Bonnie starts. 

 

"Whatever. I'm sorry, Elena. I just can't tell you everything yet. Maybe eventually, but I can't now. I'm sorry."

 

Caroline says, breaking the tense atmosphere, "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

 

"Damon helped a little," Elena confessed. 

 

"Ooo." I smirk, knowingly, despite already knowing Damon helped her. "Damon's helping you cook. How romantic." 

 

Bonnie and Caroline give Elena a judging look.

 

"Nothing is going on between me and Damon, Marina. Quit it," Elena denies. "And you two, stop judging. He's just being a good- Ow!" She hisses in pain.

 

"Did I splash you?" Caroline questions.

 

"No, no, my necklace." She takes it off, revealing her burnt skin. 

 

"Ouch," I comment. I look closely at the necklace. Yep. Definitely the same necklace that Rebekah had on before it fell off in the 1920s. 

 

"It burned me."

 

Caroline says, "Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it."

 

"Caroline..." Bonnie scolds.

 

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be cooking without Stefan."

 

"Let me see it." Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but pulls her hand back like an electric shock. Elena drops it. 

 

I carefully reach for it and grab it. "Whatever was being done to it stopped. It's fine now. Okay, I am so going to regret this." I pull out my phone and take a picture, knowing it will attract monsters. I put it back on the table. "Do you know where Stefan got this?" 

 

"No," Elena answers. "It was just something he got a long time ago and decided to give it to me. Why?"

 

"I think I know who it belonged to."

 

"Who?" They ask in unison. 

 

"This vampire named Rebekah in the 1920s or something close to it."

 

"How could you possibly know that?" Bonnie questions. 

 

"It doesn't matter. But maybe someone is searching for it. Using a witch."

 

"Why would they wait this long to look for it?" Elena asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

 

"I- I don't know," I say in defeat. "Maybe we can find out. Bonnie, do you think you can use a spell to figure out what happened to the necklace?"

 

"It's not Harry Potter," Bonnie points out. "But I guess I can try. It is worth a shot."

 

"Yeah," I agree. 

 

"I will go get my grimoire."

 

"What is a Grimoire?" 

 

"Family book of spells," Caroline explains. "It is like a witches cookbook. Any new spells they create, they place in their Grimoire."

 

I grin. It kind of reminds me of the Hecate cabin. I think they have something like that, too. "Cool. Wait, you can create spells?"

 

"Only more advanced witches can. It takes alot of power," Bonnie answers. "Most just use other people's spells."

 

"Good to know."

 

Bonnie leaves to get her Grimoire. 

 

"I'm going to the Grill. Text me if you need me," I say and head towards the Grill. When I get there I order a coke. Not like that will help with my ADHD, but this beats sitting and waiting for Bonnie. I bring the coke over to the pool table, and Tyler challenges me to pool. 

 

"You're on, Tyler. Prepare to lose."

 

"You have been out of practice for a year, Marina," Tyler says, grabbing the pool stick. "I don't think you still have the skill."

 

I scoff. "Never underestimate a Gilbert, Tyler."

 

"You technically aren't one."

 

"Ouch, Ty. That hurt." I frown. "Let's play this game. If I win, you buy me the new Harry Potter movie."

 

"Fine," Tyler says. "If I win. You have to buy me something. And not a ridiculous cheep knock off. And take me to see a new movie, which you have to pay for."

 

I smirk. "You might regret that. And did you just ask me on a date?"

 

"No," Tyler scoffs. "I'm dating Caroline. I just want you to buy the ticket and food. Then you can leave." 

 

I roll my eyes. "So rude, Tyler. Aren't you, like, rich? Why do I have to pay for it?"

 

"Only if you lose."

 

"Which I won't."

 

"So egotistical, Marina." 

 

Tyler takes the first shot and makes a ball in. He tried to make another in but was at a poor angle. I took my shot and made two in. 

 

"So, Tyler, how are you, really?" I question, looking at him. 

 

"Besides turning into a werewolf and breaking every bone in my body once a month?" Tyler asks quietly. "I'm great. I got the girl. I'm living the life."

 

I roll my eyes. "Sorry for asking. I heard about your dad. He was a dick, but he still was your dad. I'm sorry."

 

Tyler shrugs, looking down as I shoot another ball in the hole. "Whatever. It was six months ago. I'm over it."

 

"Come on, Tyler. Don't lie to me. Of course you care."

 

"What happened while you were at that camp of yours?"

 

"Stuff. A bunch of crap that I don't want to get into. I'm so freaking tired, but things keep coming, and now I've got vampires and werewolves to deal with." I shoot the 8 ball into the hole. "I win."

 

"Congrats," Tyler says. 

 

"Now let's go have you buy me that Harry Potter movie."

 

We get in Tyler's car and drive to the small local store. "Now which movie is it?"

 

"Usually new movies are in the new release section." I point at the small new release section. "Half-blood Prince. Deathly Hallows hasn't been in theaters yet." Tyler grabs the movie, and I see a shirt in the clothes section. "Hey, look, Tyler. This would totally suit you." It has an image of a wolf in the center of the shirt.

 

"Haha," Tyler says, glaring at me. "Let's go check out."

 

We check out, and Tyler gives me the bag. 

 

"P.S. Dumblydore dies."

 

I shove him. "Don't be a dick and ruin it for me. Gods, Tyler. I love this series. And since I can't read the books, I need to watch it without spoilers. And it is Dumbledore not Dumblydore."

 

"Whatever," Tyler says and gets in the driver's seat. 

 

I sit in the passenger's seat. "Thanks, Ty." I smile at him. 

 

"No problem. Besides you won. Did you cheat? Because there is no way you are still that good."

 

I put a hand in my chest in mock hurt. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? I thought we were friends."

 

My phone dings. I look down at my message. 

 

Elena: Bonnie has her Grimoire. She is trying a spell on it as we speak to figure out what is happening. 

 

I quickly type a reply. 

 

Me: I told you my theory. Someone is looking for it. 

 

Elena: Yeah, but who?

 

I don't reply. I don't know, and that one text will already draw monster's attention. 

 

"So, are you going to the cook-off?" Tyler asks, curiously. 

 

"I kind of have to. I was adopted by the Gilberts. That makes me an adopted part of the founding families. I have to go or I will be betraying their name," I say dramatically. 

 

Tyler smiles. "I guess you would be. Do you have somewhere you would like me to drop you off?" 

 

"My house would be great. Thanks."

 

A few minutes later, Tyler parks in front of my house. I get out and go inside after thanking Tyler for the ride. I take a shower, enjoying the energy I collect from the water. I love having the water as my strength. Eventually, I get out and change into comfortable, yet nice, clothes for the cook-off in a few hours. I go downstairs and grab a snack. Then I hear leaves move in the trees outside. I prepare to activate my sword and go outside. More leaves are rustled. There is no mistake. I activate my sword and go into the woods. I take careful steps, but it doesn't help much with my Big Three demigod scent. I never really understand that, but I know what is bad and what is good. 

 

After walking for a few minutes, I hear more leaves and twigs crunch but from behind me. I spin around. Empousai

 

"Hello, Poseidon's spawn."

 

"Hey. Kelli, right? How's Tammi? Is she still in Tartarus?" I smirk, remembering when I killed her.

 

She hisses. "You will die."

 

I scoff. "You will die? How original."

 

She charges towards me, and I knock her down. Kelli gets up. She shoves me back into a tree. My body aches from the force of the shove, but I charge back at her. I swing my sword, and it hurts her but not enough to kill her. She knocks me down and bares her teeth at me. 

 

"You will die," she hisses. 

 

"I don't think so." 

 

I ram my sword into her chest, and she disintegrates, covering me in monster dust. I get up and brush most of the dust off. Then I go back to the house. I look in the mirror of the bathroom. There is blood on part of my shirt as well as a tear. She must have scrapes me, and I didn't notice. I guess I'm not wearing this. I drink some water, and my scratch heals to the point of almost non-existant. Only a faint line is visible where there was once a bleeding scratch. I go into my room and change shirts. I brush my hair that got somewhat messy during the fight, and I go to the pot - luck thing we do once a year where literally everyone brings chili. 

 

I meet up with Elena, Alaric, and Damon. Damon says, "Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem."

 

"Where have you been?" Elena questions. 

 

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

 

"How?" I ask, confused. According to Elena, the only way is to have vervain on you or in you. 

 

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me," Damon says. "Don't get me started on the irony of that."

 

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena questions.

 

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena."

 

"What does he want?" Alaric asks.

 

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised."

 

"It has, though. Hasn't it?" I question.

 

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply."

 

Elena says, "Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to..."

 

"To what?" Damon questions, getting pissed off. "To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning."

 

Elena says, "He's Caroline's dad, Damon."

 

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do."

 

"Technically, I still have one biological parent left. Not that I see him much, but..." I trail off.

 

Alaric complains, "Oh, come on, Damon!"

 

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside," Damon orders. 

 

"Yeah, it's not going to happen."

 

"Your temporary funeral." He breaks Alaric's neck. I look at Ric's body in pain, remembering all of the people I have seen die.

 

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?" Elena questions. 

 

I take a step in front of him as he tries to leave. "If you take a step further, I will snap your neck. It won't kill you, but it sure will hurt and give you a nap."

 

"Oh, I doubt you can do that. You aren't strong enough."

 

"Try me," I snarl, narrowing my eyes at him. He speeds behind me and puts me in a chokehold. I step on his foot and shove him back. Then I spin around and snap his neck. He falls to the ground. "What are we going to do with them?" I ask Elena, who looks at me shocked. 

 

We carry them to the car and put them in the back. Elena struggles a little, but I help her out. Then we drive them to the Salvatore Boarding House. We bring them into the living room. 

 

"Elena, you should go home. I'll stay here."

 

"How did you do that?" Elena asks me. 

 

"Do what?" I question, feigning innocence. 

 

"You know what," she says. "Taking down Damon like that."

 

"He wasn't expecting it. I probably wouldn't have been able to if he did. And I took classes at Camp. Now go on home. I'll be there later tonight."

 

Elena sighs and leaves the house. I roam the living room, looking at their stuff. I wonder when they got this stuff. How old is some of it? I have half of a mind to snoop in their rooms. Damon wakes up and vamp speeds me against the wall, holding me by my throat. 

 

"Easy now, Damon," I choke out. "Wouldn't want Elena to never forgive you for hurting her sister, would you?" 

 

"I was told to take a beat," he says but lets me go anyways. I massage my throat that feels sore. 

 

Alaric wakes up soon after. 

 

"You killed me," Alaric states, shocked. 

 

"You pissed me off," Damon says with a shrug as he drinks some bourbon. 

 

"You killed me!" Alaric exclaims. 

 

"Hey, Ric, if it makes you feel any better, I snapped his neck because he killed you." I smile.

 

"You snapped his neck?" he asks, shocked. 

 

"Yep." I laugh. "He underestimated me."

 

"I'll make sure not to make that mistake again," Damon says, finishing off his glass of bourbon. "It is kind of late. Want to stay here for the night, Marina?"

 

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

 

I walk back home and go to bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 The day before senior year, which Caroline compelled me into, was Senior prank night. Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and I set up a lot of mouse traps. The lights are off in the classroom, and we hear the door open. Suddenly, all of the mouse traps get set off, and the lights turn on. It's Matt. 

 

"Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline asks annoyed. 

 

Tyler says, amused. "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" 

 

"Clearly." 

 

"How could you forget?" Caroline questions. "We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." 

 

"I didn't remember either until you and Elena reminded me," I point out. 

 

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this," Elena says, making a valid point. 

 

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." 

 

Bonnie explains, "Caroline's making us." 

 

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." 

 

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena grins, having heard this speech before. 

 

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." 

 

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler says, picking up his bag and leaving the classroom. Elena moves to walk out of the room as well. 

 

"Hey!" I call out. "Where are you going?" 

 

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." 

 

"Nice," I smirk. 

 

I help pick up more of the mouse traps. Then Caroline goes to spend time with Tyler. Young love. I grab the last of the mouse traps and put them in the trash bag. Then I go to bring the bag to the trash since it was useless. 

 

I had to go passed the gym to get to the big trash can. As I return towards the main halls, I hear shouting in the gym. I run in there, knowing it sounds like a fight. Instantly, I recognize people. Elena, Stefan, and Klaus. Oh god. This can't be good.

 

"And I don't believe I know you, love," says Klaus.

 

"Marina, go!" Elena shouts.

 

"I don't think so," Klaus vamp speeds in front of me, and his pupils dilate. "Don't leave the gym."

 

I repeat that in a monotone voice, but the command doesn't take over my body or mind. Compulsion must not work on me, which is weird. It is probably because of my father. 

 

"When the timer runs out, I want you to have a taste of the newest Petrova doppelganger," Klaus commands Stefan. 

 

I say, "No. If either of you hurt Elena, I will make you live to regret it."

 

He speeds over to me and looks me in the eye. "Do you know who I am, love?"

 

"I know you are the hybrid dick that sacrificed my sister. And my aunt."

 

"Then you know I can kill you in a second."

 

"Go ahead. I dare you." I know it was very impulsive and stupid, but blame the ADHD. 

 

Klaus threw me into the bleachers on the other side of the room. I feel a few bones crack and know I am going to be really bruised if I don't get water. Water. That's it. I close my eyes and concentrate. I could feel the water around me. I use the powers I inherited from my father to summon water to me. Thanks, Dad. I keep the water out of the classrooms and the lockers that would rust. Suddenly, from all doors, water bursts in and forms a hurricane around Klaus. Some of the water hits me, and my bones start to heal. I walk over to him, turn my ring into a sword, and shove it against his neck, increasing the speed of the hurricane. 

 

"Like I said, don't touch my sister or I'll kill you," I threaten.

 

"I've met one of your kind before. She had a different parent than you, though." Klaus said. "She was a young one, though. And not as pretty as you." I rolled my eyes and narrowed them at him, my eyes turning a stormy shade of sea-green. "I killed her."

 

"Yeah, well, she isn't me. I've had so many years of experience. Not saying I'm ivincible, but you're gonna have to try a bit harder."

 

"I intend to. Stefan," he said to the vampire out of the hurricane, "if Marina doesn't stop the hurricane in the next five seconds, I want you to kill the lovely doppelganger."

 

"Klaus!" Elena protested. "Stefan, don't!"

 

I grit my teeth and look at him. 

 

"5...4...3...2..."

 

"Okay!" I exclaim and move the water from around us and bring it where it belongs, making sure to drench him in water in the process. 

 

Elena looks at me in complete confusion. I feel really bad for lying to her the past few years. Klaus looks at me in triumph. I give into my instincts and punch him. "Wipe that triumphant look off of your face. This isn't over."

 

"I'm looking forward to it. Just not when I am trying to figure out how to create successful bloody hybrids," Klaus says. "And it seems like time has flown by."

 

I look at the scoreboard, and horror floods through me. 5 minutes left. 

 

"Tick tock," Klaus says and leaves the gym. 

 

"Stefan, you can fight this," Elena says. 

 

"Why? Because I love you?"

 

"Yes, Stefan. Because you love me. Okay? So just take a little."

 

"You don't get it, Elena. I'm a ripper, and a ripper doesn't stop," Stefan says.

 

"Well let me give you a little motivation," I say, narrowing my eyes at him. "If you hurt Elena, I will stab you with my sword. Don't think I won't."

 

"Marina!" Elena exclaims, shocked. 

 

"What?" I ask. "All I was doing was giving him a fair warning."

 

Stefan looks at the the timer as it reaches 20 seconds. "When the timer goes off, I want you to run."

 

"But Klaus said-" 

 

Stefan cuts Elena off. "I don't care what Klaus said. If I bite you, I will kill you anyways."

 

The countdown was getting lower. 5...4...3...2

 

"Run. Run. Run!" Stefan shouts, and Elena runs out of the door with me close behind. It only takes me a second to catch up, and I have to slow myself to keep at her pace. Elena keeps looking back at Stefan who slams himself into the lockers, fighting the compulsion. 

 

"Elena, stop looking back at Stefan and just run!" I exclaim. 

 

She starts running a little bit faster into the cafeteria, where all exits are chained. I pull her over to one of the chained doors and start trying to pick the lock quickly.  Stefan breaks a lock and stabs it into his stomach. 

 

"Interesting," Klaus says. "It seems that the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." He walks over to Stefan and pulls the stake out. He looks Stefan in the eye and compels him, "Turn it off."

 

For a moment, I think the compulsion works, but then Stefan shoves Klaus away and says, "No."

 

"TURN IT OFF!" Klaus shouts.

 

I see the humanity disappear from Stefan's eyes. 

 

"What did you do?" questions Elena. 

 

Klaus says simply, "I fixed him."

 

I push Elena behind me and stand in front of her protectively. 

 

"Now, Ripper. Why don't you have a drink from the doppelganger's neck?"

 

Stefan comes towards us, and I punch him. He throws me towards the top of the wall, and I fall to the ground. I grit my teeth as pain shoots through my body. I go over to Stefan and fight him some more. I snap his neck, and we both fall to the ground, pain flaring up in my rib area. Elena rushes over to me. 

 

Klaus applauds. "Well done, love. I wasn't sure that you could do it. You are a fighter."

 

"Well that is what happens when you underestimate me," I say. 

 

"I'll make sure not to do that again."

 

"Elena, run!" 

 

She takes off running but he stops her before she leaves the room. He sinks his fangs into her neck and uses vampire speed to take her out of the cafeteria. I pull out a piece of ambrosia and take a small bite. I feel my ribs slowly start to heal. I pocket the rest and push myself up after a couple of minutes. I leave the cafeteria and try to find Elena, but she is already gone. I groan. Klaus must have taken her out of the school. 

 

I walk to the Salvatore Boarding House, holding my ribs because they are not fully healed. If she is saved, she will probably end up there. I lay down on the couch as my rib continues to heal. Soon, Damon arrives, holding Elena bridal style. She looks somewhat out of it. Damon puts her down in the armchair and gets her some coffee to help her wake up more. 

 

"Where were you, Damon?" Elena questions in a wavering voice as her eyes begin to tear up. 

 

Damon vows, "I promise you, I will never leave you again." 

 

My adoptive sister looks at me. "What are you?"

 

I sigh. "Are you sure you want me to answer that question tonight? After everything that happened? It could be too much for one day."

 

Elena nods firmly, her hands shaking slightly as she takes another sip of her coffee.

 

"I am a demigod, which means half-god. My dad is Poseidon, god of the seas. I can breathe underwater, manipulate water, heal with water, and change the temperature of water. I can also talk to horses and sea creatures since my father made them. And if you bring me out into the ocean/gulf/sea, I can tell you the exact coordinates. Pretty awesome, right?" Damon and Elena look at me, stunned. "Unfortunately, being a child of the big three means that I have more chances of monsters coming after me."

 

"Better watch out for the thing in your closet," Damon snickers. 

 

"I meant Greek mythology monsters. Ηλίθιο βαμπίρ," I mutter. " Ω , θεοί . Γιατί πρέπει να είναι τόσο σαρκαστικό?"

(("Idiotic vampire. Oh, gods. Why must he be so sarcastic?"))

 

"What language is that?" Elena and Damon ask in unison. 

 

"Ancient Greek. It is my first language. My natural language. I can read, write, and speak it fluently."

 

I hear footsteps approaching. I turn my head and see Stefan Salvatore approaching. What is he doing here? I thought he would be with Klaus. "Oh, don't stop on my account."

 

The three of us that have our humanity exchange worried looks. Oh, crap. We are screwed


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up early from a nightmare and go downstairs. I drink a glass of water, feeling the energy flow through me. Then I take a run outside, going as fast as I can for a few miles before slowing down. I am in front of an abandoned house. The insides look burned and so do parts of the outside. Curiously, I go inside. The inside definitely has the burnt effect. I'm surprised the place didn't completely burn. I also wonder what happened here. I walk around the house a little and notice candles. Lots of them. I grab one of them and frown, wondering what they are for. A few minutes later, I exit the burnt house and run back home. I go upstairs and shower.

When I get out, Elena is awake. She is in my room.

"Do you ever get a good night sleep?" Elena asks curiously, having noticed how I am always up early.

I shake my head. "Sometimes," I answer. "It doesn't happen often. It's part of being what I am."

'So being half god makes you sleep deprived?"

I shrug. "It isn't bad. I'm used to it. Besides, if I really need sleep, I can pray to Hypnos."

"That is actually what I want to talk to you about," Elena says. "About you being a demigod. And don't leave anything out."

I sigh. "Elena..."

"No, I told you what happened here. Now you need to be open with me."

"All I was going to ask is if you were sure. I have been through some shit the past few years."

Elena nods. "How long have you known? About what you are?" 

"Since I was 12. That was when I first went to Camp."

I told her how I found out. I sugarcoated some of my first quest. And second. And third. And, well, everything. I do not need her to worry about me. She has enough to worry about. I don't need to be put on that list. I failed to tell her how many times I have almost died and all of the people I have lost.

Elena's eyes widen. "I'm sorry that all of that happened to you."

I shrug. "My half-brother Percy got the worst of it."

"And you were offered to become a god?"

"Goddess," I correct. "And yes I was. So was Percy. We both said no. Percy because of Annabeth. And me because of you. All of you. Mom, Dad, Jer, Care, Bon, and you."

Elena hugs me, causing me to give her a small smile. "Thank you for not leaving us. And you are forgiven for being gone for a year."

"Thanks. So what are the plans for this morning?"

"When Ric wakes up, we are training. I need to be able to defend myself against vampires. Against Stefan," Elena said, looking down.

I nod. "That is a good idea."

"Where were you? I woke up early, and you were gone."

"I went for a run."

"That early?"

I nod. "I can't train here, so I run."

************

An hour later, Ric wakes up and went downstairs. He looks hungover. Once he pulls himself together, we walk into the woods. Ric puts up a simple training dummy punching bag up. He hands a wooden stake filled wrist sleeve to Elena. She puts it on.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes," Alaric says.

"Easy enough." Elena punches the dummy with a good bit of her strength, but the stakes stay in the sleeve. "That's weird." Elena tries again, but it doesn't work. "Must be jammed or something."

Alaric tells her, "You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it."

"Give it to Marina. Let her try."

Elena takes it off and hands it to me. I put it on my arm with a little help from her. I throw a punch at the dummy with some of my strength, and the stakes eject, cracking the dummy through the chest area and snapping the end of the wood. My face heats up as they both look at me in shock.

He takes something out of his bag and shows it to us.

"You know what this is?"

"A vervain grenade. I've used one before." Elena answers.

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." He pulls the pin out of the grenade and throws it in Elena's hand. "Surprise."

Elena exclaims, "Oh my god." She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes. "This isn't a joke to me, Ric."

Alaric looks at her incredulously . "You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature."

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan."

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again."

"But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity," Elena finished.

Alaric looked at her. "I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything."

I nod. "You are the strongest human I know. Maybe not physically but mentally/emotionally."

"Let's practice a few more times before going to school," Elena says.

I groan. School. I forgot that was today. After a little more training, we head back to the house. Elena takes a shower, and then the four of us head to school.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and I are in front of the school. Elena has a scarf around her neck, covering the vampire bite on her neck.

"Here we are. Senior year." Caroline smiled.

Bonnie asks, "Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?"

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on."

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

"And why should I let the fact that I wasn't here last year, making me a junior if you didn't compel me higher, keep me from making memories of senior year?" I ask rhetorically.

Elena says, "Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

Caroline looks at her. "Yeah. You win."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asks Elena.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life."

"That is the spirit," I grin. "I'm all for that."

"Yeah. I imagine you would be," Elena says. "After everything."

"Let's go," I say, heading into the school with my friends behind me. We get our schedules and walk in the halls. School hasn't started yet. Caroline and Bonnie parted from us to go to their lockers. Damon calls Elena.

"Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine. Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why? What about Stefan? What is he up to? Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?" Elena looks at her phone as Damon hangs up.

Next to us, Caroline puts up a flyer for the bonfire.

"I forgot we had those," I say, looking at it.

"You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event," Caroline says to both of us. "And it sets the bar for the whole year."

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." Elena and I say in unison.

"Thank you. It's just that..." Tyler suddenly arrives and kisses Caroline.

"Happy first day!"

"What has you all chipper?" I question, looking at him, and I see blood on his shirt. How did that get there? Did he get in a fight? Did he have a late breakfast? Did he have a blood accident? Did he get hurt? What if an animal accidentally was hurt and leaped on him? I force myself to concentrate.

"Is that blood?" Questions Elena.

"Oh my God!" They pull him into the bathroom, and I take a walk. I don't feel like vampire drama right now. Or in Tyler's case Hybrid drama.

A few minutes later, I accidentally bump into a blonde face I recognize. Rebekah. Klaus' sister. "I'm sorry," I apologize. "You're Rebekah, right? Klaus' sister?"

Rebekah nods. "Indeed I am. You must be Marina. The doppelganger's sister. And the demigod. Daughter of Poseidon. Nik told me all about you. Before he ditched me, that is."

"I have a feeling that you are pretty cool. As long as you don't hurt my sister or brother, then I don't have a problem with you."

"Even if I am a 1000 year old Original vampire whose brother sacrificed your sister, Elena and your aunt. What was her name? Jenna?"

I grit my teeth. "I so do not forgive your brother for killing my aunt. But my sister is alive and breathing. Besides, you aren't your brother."

"Well at least I have two friends in this school," Rebekah says.

"Who is the other?" I ask curiously.

"Tyler Lockwood. The new hybrid. Nik wanted me to keep an eye in him."

"Do you always listen to your brother?" I ask as we walk to class.

"Not usually," Rebekah admits, "but it is either that or be daggered in a coffin for the next 90 years."

"I guess that is a good point. I don't know what it is like to be daggered, but I definitely wouldn't want to miss 90 years of my life."

"It isn't fun," Rebekah says.

"No. I wouldn't imagine it would be."

The bell rings.

"Well, we are late to class," I state the obvious.

Rebekah shrugs, "We are fashionably late."

I grin. "So why do you want to go to school? You already know everything."

"True, but it is a human experience I never got to appreciate."

"Well, I don't appreciate it. Dyslexia sucks. I can't read English," I explain to a confused Rebekah. "It gives me a headache. The letters get all mixed up and swim in my head."

"I've heard of that. They did not call it dyslexia back then," she says.

Rebekah and I walked to Alaric's classroom, entering as he told the students what they would start off with.

"What about the vikings?" Rebekah asks as we walk in. We both take a seat.

"There's no evidence that vikings actually settled here. Who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah. This is Marina. History is my favorite subject."

"It better be after how much you've lived through," I mutter quietly, earning a chuckle and a smirk from the Original herself.

I see my sister, Bonnie, and Caroline exchange worried looks. My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I look at it. I know using it attracts monsters, but I usually only look. I don't respond.

Elena: What were you doing with Rebekah? You know she is Klaus' sister right? She isn't safe. You shouldn't hang out with her.

I roll my eyes and put my phone up before paying attention to Alaric.

************************

After class, Elena and Caroline come up to me. "What were you doing with Rebekah?" Questions Elena.

"We ran into each other, literally, and started talking. What's the problem?" I ask, confused.

"The problem is that she isn't safe to be around."

"I can very well take care of myself, Elena. And aren't vampires dangerous? And werewolves?"

"And Tyler," Caroline finishes. "You know, he's been hanging out with Rebekah. She's been supplying him bloodbags. She's using him. She's gotta be."

"Or they are friends," I offer.

Caroline shakes her head.

"Whatever. I don't feel like getting another tardy, so I am going to go." I walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

After school was cheerleading practice. Rebekah is doing all sorts of cheers that have me applauding. I know that she can do it all so well because she is a vampire, but it still looks awesome. I look at Caroline who is glaring at Rebekah with her arms crossed.

"Don't be such a sour vamp," I say.

"She's doing this because of me. She wants to take everything I have. That's why she's here," Caroline says, gritting her teeth.

"No, but that is definitely a perk," Rebekah says, walking over to us.

"Great job," I compliment.

She smiles at me and looks back at Caroline. "Don't look so bitter about it. I can't help that I'm better."

"Leave Tyler alone," Caroline says.

"But what if he doesn't want me to? You can have him when I'm done. But first, I'll take everything you have at school. That wasn't my original plan, but the way it riles you up makes it move higher on my list of things to do. It's so entertaining."

Caroline almost attacks Rebekah, but I put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Caroline. You are just giving her what she wants."

"Goodbye. I've got to go pick up Tyler. We are going to the bonfire," Rebekah says before walking away.

"Little she - devil is going to get what is coming to her," Caroline growls.

"Caroline, don't let her get to you. You are giving her what she wants."

"And that's a problem with you? Why are you besties with her anyways?"

"I don't know. She seems cool, but she still shouldn't get what she wants if it involves my best friend suffering." I look at her worried. "How are you doing otherwise."

"I'm fine other than the fact my boyfriend is a hybrid who is hanging out with Klaus' sister. That isn't so cool."

I nod, turning to Elena. "And you?"

"Stefan is at school. He's not the Stefan I know."

"I know the feeling," I say, thinking of Luke Castellan and the summer he completely changed. And now he was a hero. He died a hero. And it kills me how he couldn't survive the Achilles heel wound. I shake myself out of it. "Let's go home and get ready."

Caroline drives Elena and I home. Elena changed her mind about getting ready for the bonfire.

'We have time. Hours of time actually. I know you don't, but I need to train with Alaric. You don't have to go since you can take on the Salvatore brothers, but I need to."

I sighed. "Fine. But if you want to train, we are running there. Don't worry. I'll slow down for you." I grinned before starting to run to Alaric's. I slowed myself to Elena's pace. She was panting by the time we arrived at Alaric's.

"Man, Elena. You need to train!" I exclaim with a smirk.

"What do you think I am here for?" questions a breathless Elena.

Elena and I enter Ric's apartment and start lifting weights on an incline bench. Damon walks in. "What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?"

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person."

Damon presses down on the bar she's lifting with one hand. She tries to push it up.

"Ugh!" Elena grunts. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out," Damon answers.

"Damon!"

"Come on, Buffy!"

I go over there and pull on the bar. It stays put for a moment, but I pull it up and put it back on the rack.

"Pansycake. Buzzkill," Damon mutters, looking down at me.

"What the Hades is a pansycake?" I question before shaking my head. "Whatever, bloodsucker."

Damon smirks at me. He vamp speeds over at me. I duck down under his grasp and punch his rib cage. I sweep my leg under his, but he jumps up and knocks me down. He shoves his hand on my neck, strangling me.

"Not so tough now, are you, Demigod?"

I swing my leg over and flip us around so that I am on top. I shove my arm against his neck. "Don't think that so quickly, vampire."

Elena laughed.

"You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" Damon asked, getting up.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks"

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Okay? A lot of it."

"You've gotten him off of it before," reminded Elena.

Damon sighed. "This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home."

"Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction," Elena said. I knew that she was using his feelings for her. But I also knew that she cared about him. Alot. More than she admitted.

He takes her hand and puts it on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone." He pulls and spins her round so she's in front with her back to his chest. He puts his fingers on her back. "Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart." He removes his fingers. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena."  
He affected her alot. She has uneven breathing because of their tension. She looks at him. "No one is going to hurt you. Especially not my brother."

I look away, feeling overwhelmed by their sexual and sensual chemistry. Aphrodite, can you just get them together and be done with it. This is killing me.

After returning home, we get ready for the bonfire.

"So, that thing you did where Stefan couldn't see us? What was that?"

"That was me manipulating the Mist,"I answered.

"The Mist?" Elena asks, confusion written all over her face.

"Ah, schist. I didn't explain the Mist to you," I frown. "The Mist is basically an invisible force covering the supernatural world. Manipulating it is basically bending it to your will. For some people it is easier than others. Supernatural beings are harder to manipulate the mist around, but I can do it."

"Could you do it again?" Elena asked, and I nod.

"It will take energy, but yes I can," I say.

"Good," Elena says, "because we may need you to."

"Okay. What are we doing? Stopping Stefan like you told Damon?"

She nods. "He's too dangerous to be around the town."

I nod. 'Okay. Then let's go."

We went to Ric's classroom.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..." Elena trails off.

Alaric finishes, "I'll shoot him."

Damon questions, "Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?"

"We are trying to keep Bonnie out of this," I tell him. "I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline smiles.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away."

Damon exclaims, "How?! She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers."

"So then preoccupy her with your charm," suggests Elena.

Alaric scoffs, "Might have better luck finding the dagger."

Damon sighs, "Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?"

"Doubtful."

Elena looks at me. "Can you occupy Rebekah?"

"Elena, I may have just met her today, but we are still friends. And I don't backstab friends. I know how it feels to be betrayed, and I don't want to cause anyone to feel that. I'll help you deal with Stefan, but don't ask me to betray Rebekah."

My fatal flaw is loyalty, just like my brother Percy. Most of the time, fatal flaws are related to your godly parent. Children of Hades hold a grudge. Children of Zeus have a tendency to be dramatic and also have a fear of abandonment. There are many other examples, but I don't want to be here forever.

Tyler walks in. "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"And by a while, she means a while. Enough to lock him up," I inform him.

"You can't do that to Stefan," Tyler says.

Caroline questions "Why not?"

"Trust me, Tyler," says my sister, "it's in his best interest."

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's."

"Tyler, I know I just got here, but since when do we give a dam about what Klaus wants? He wants to kill half of us, and use the other half. And we shouldn't let that happen. And an emotionless Stefan would so not help us get a handle on the situation. So get your act together and help your friends who are like family instead of the hybrid dick who sacrificed Elena, Jeremy, and my aunt. So why are you seeming like his little minion?"

"Uh-oh." Damon looks suspiciously at Tyler.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler looked at us.

"Oh, boy."

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please?" Caroline snaps.

"What is going on?" Elena and I, along with Alaric look confused.

Damon takes a vervain dart off the teacher's desk.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler turns around and starts walking to the door. Damon rushes over behind him and injects him with the vervain dart. Tyler collapses.

'What are you doing?!" Caroline exclaims.

Damon says, "He's been sired."

"Sired?" I ask confused.

"He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him."

I tense up at Damon's words. Loyalty to the wrong person can be a very bad thing. I remember what happened to all of the kids who gave their loyalty to Kronos. They died. Because of you, a small voice taunted me. It would never have happened if you didn't collapse the bridge. I gulped, flooded by guilt. It was my fault they died. They'd have been okay.

"Loyal how?" questioned Elena

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids."

Caroline asks, "So how do I fix him?"

Damon answers, "Get a new boyfriend."

I sigh. Of course things can't be solved easily. That would be too good to be true. “Is there anything that can help in any way?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Damon said. “No way that doesn’t involve Klaus himself unsiring him.”

“Fantastic,” I mutter. “Okay, Caroline, take care of Tyler. We’ve got this.” I give her a smile. Caroline picks up Tyler and vamp sped away. “Okay, Ric, how many of those vervain darts do you have?”

“Four,” Ric says. “I need to restock after tonight.”

I nod. “Okay.” I took one of them. “Now we need to prepare in case this goes south.”

“No offense, little demigod, but we’ve handled this type of thing before. You haven’t.” Damon looked at me.

“No offense, vampire, but I took you down. Remember that? I’ve been through enough battles in the past few years to know that we need a back up plan.”

Damon grits his teeth. “If you weren’t Elena’s sister, I probably would have killed you already.”

“Damon!” Elena scolds.

“Relax,” I tell Elena. “Lets just go.”

We all left to the bonfire. I avoid the alcohol in case it would mess up my demigod senses. I walk around and stop when I see Damon flirting with Rebekah, while making smores. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Elena walked over to me, and I give her a smile. She looks at Rebekah and Damon bitterly and sips at her beer. She looks jealous. I knew that was part of the plan, for her to act drunk. But I didn’t realize she would get jealous over deceitful flirting.

“What's that look?” Stefan asks, walking over to us.

My sister sighs. “What look?”

Stefan noticed, “My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous. Both of you.”

I scoff. “I’m not jealous. I’m just watching.”

Elena also disagreed, “I'm not jealous.”

“It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled.”

“I'm not jealous, Stefan.”

“All right,” Stefan raised his hands up. “That's my mistake.”

“Whatever. I'm out of here.” Elena leaves, and Stefan follows.

I watch them walk in the distance before I start to follow, using the Mist to make myself unseen. Immediately, I feel a drain of energy but hold it together. I could deal with this later. I pull ambrosia out of my pocket and take a small bite to make sure I would have enough strength to do this. When I slowly catch up behind them, Elena is on the top of the bleachers, on the outer side. She holds on with her hands and feet. She removes her hands and almost falls, but she catches herself in time. My heart raced in fear. I know Stefan is compelled to protect her, but she is still my sister. I can’t help but worry about her. She laughs but finally falls. She screams but Stefan rushes to catch her. They look at each other. He releases her, and Alaric arrives and shoots him with a vervain dart. Stefan falls to the floor. I shove a syringe in his neck, straight into his bloodstream, and he passes out.

Alaric and I look at Elena. Ric asks, “You ok?”

“Yeah. I'm... Fine,” Elena sighed.

“You look, uh, not sober.”

“The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here.”

I open Alaric's trunk, and he puts Stefan in it. Elena and I get in the car. I am going with her to make sure this works. A fire starts its way to the car, and the car bursts into the flames. Alaric tries to open the door to get us out, but he can't.

Alaric said, “Elena! Marina! Open the door.”

I try to open the door, but it won’t open. I closed my eyes and summoned water. Water flew to us from all directions and mostly doused the flames. However, the flames by Stefan weren’t out, and we still couldn’t get out. I slammed against the trunk door, and a weak, mostly out of it. He pushed on the door, and our combined strength made the door fall off. Stefan coughed, and I ignored the smoke in my lungs. I see a tarp on a car nearby, and I look at the fire. I barely hesitate and run through it, ignoring the heat around me. I grabbed the tarp and smothered the flames. It only worked for a minute, but it was enough to get Stefan and Elena out. We got away from the car, and it exploded. I fell to the ground and laid there.

“Marina!” Alaric and Elena shout. They rushed over to me.

“I’m fine,” I said, getting up.

“What were you thinking, running through fire?” Elena demanded.

“I’m flame resistant,” I tell Elena with a small cough. “I can burn and die in flames, but it is harder to happen to me. Because I’m a daughter of Poseidon. We do well with water, which helps stop fire. So I get a sunburn rather than most or all layers burnt of skin.”

“Well, that’s useful,” Alaric says.

I nod. “Very.”

“We should probably go.”

“In what car?” I shot back.

Alaric let out a laugh. “Funny.”

“I try,” I smirk.

“You’re like a teenage, female Damon. I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing,” Ric said, looking at me.

"Maybe a bad thing," I smirk. "Do you have a water bottle by any chance?"

"Yeah. In my car," Alaric said. I laugh and then cough. My throat was still scratchy from the smoke. I look down at my red arms.

"Come on." Elena helped me up. The four of us went to the Salvatore house. Elena laid me on the couch. Alaric got me a water bottle, and Elena went upstairs when Damon came home. Stefan went to his room. I drank the water bottle, and my skin started to heal.


	9. Seeing Passed the Mist

I crashed at the Salvatore house that night after feeling exhausted from that night. Then I dreamed of Klaus Mikaelson. It was only small flashes of parts of his 1000 years. Hardly enough to cause me to know what he was afraid of. Until….

“Oh, look. Sister's arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory,” said Klaus’ brother whose name I learned was Elijah.

“On the contrary, Elijah,...” 

Klaus broke Elijah's belt. Everyone laughs. The people I assumed were his parents were watching.

“Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well,” The mother said. 

Mikael said, “That is precisely my problem.” He rejoined Klaus and Elijah and took Elijah's sword. “So... Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?”

Klaus said, “Father, we were just having fun”

“We fight for our survival. And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me. Come on!”

I swallowed as I watched. I knew what it was like to fight for survival. But also how to fight for fun and train. 

“Father, it was nothing,” Klaus said before being forced to fight with Mikael. Mikael clashed Klaus' sword to the ground. He raised the sword above him. Everyone around was watching. "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?”

“ You've made your point, Mikael” The mother said.

Mikael put his sword next to Klaus' face and said, “Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive... Boy.” He gets up and leaves.

I gasped awake and laid back on the bed in the spare room of the Salvatore house. When Mikael was going up against Klaus, fear shone in his eyes. Maybe that Mikael guy was what Klaus was afraid of. But would he even be alive today? Did he get turned into a vampire as well? Klaus had looked so vulnerable and terrified of Mikael. 

I sat up and ran a hand through my black hair and got up. I wasn’t sure what to do with this information. Do I tell Elena? Would it be unloyal to not tell Elena of my dreams? It’s just of Klaus’s human life. So I don’t think it would be. But what if it was? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I was disloyal to family and friends. Loyalty is my fatal flaw. It would get me killed one day. I would be loyal until I die. And the thought of being unloyal made me feel sick to my stomach. I couldn’t do that. Not to any of them. Which is one of the many reasons I didn’t side with Kronos or Gaia. Besides the fact their ideas were cruel. 

I took a shower at the Salvatore house and headed downstairs. Damon was in his armchair, sipping bourbon. “A bit early for bourbon, isn’t it?”

“It’s five o’clock,” Damon replied. “What’s with the nightmare?”

“Hmm?” I questioned

“You gasped awake. That generally happens with nightmares,” Damon pointed out

“And listening to people sleep is really creepy,” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m surprised you crashed here, surrounded by vampires,” Damon said.

“Well, what do I say? I might as well get used to you all. Besides, I was tired. Well, I best be off.” I left the Salvatore house and ran home. 

A couple of hours later, I headed to the Grill and ate breakfast. I was lucky that I knew what they had or my head would be throbbing from all of the letters that never seemed to go where they were supposed to. My mind was consumed with thoughts about Klaus as I tried to understand my dreams. I guessed these dreams were a lot better than the nightmares I had consistently. 

All I wanted was a break from all of the crazy in my life. But of course that was never an option. Not if you are a demigod. And especially not if you were a child of the Big Three. But if I wasn’t a demigod, I never would have met that side of my family. The brave fighters. The jokester Stolls. The Aphrodite kids who, most of them, love to lure people in and break their hearts.  All of them. No matter how much the losses hurt. 

I looked around the Grill and sighed. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, but I wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be. 

Rebekah walked over to me and sat at the seat across from me. “Hello, Marina.”

“Hey, Rebekah,” I smiled when I saw her.

“I heard about the car explosion of your guardian. Alaric, isn’t it?” 

I nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad you got out alright.” Rebekah said

“Me too,” I laughed quietly. “How’s everything with Tyler?”

“I don’t know. He left the bonfire early yesterday. And I assume you and your friends had something to do with that.” 

“Caroline did,” I confessed.

“How unfortunate.” Rebekah frowned slightly. “And Damon Salvatore tried to distract me.”

I sighed. 

“Which you already knew about,” she said. 

“Rebekah, I’m sorry” I said sincerely. “It wasn’t my idea.”

The blonde Original nodded. “Alright. Would you like a drink? It’s on me.”

I sighed and thought. “I suppose a shot of whiskey wouldn’t hurt.”

“Which kind?”

“Surprise me.”

Rebekah grinned and went to the bar before coming back with a small tray of shots. 

I laughed. “I said a shot. Not 20.”

“Oh, well.” Rebekah put the tray on the table. “Have what you want. The rest is mine.”

I grinned and grabbed a shot before tilting my head back and downing it. I made a small face at the strong taste before downing another. I smiled. “Thanks, Rebekah. I needed this.”

“Your welcome,” Rebekah said. 

“I need to talk to you about something, I think,” I swallowed. 

“What is it?”

“Not here…” I said. Then I shook my head. “Nothing. It’s probably not important.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I’ll let you know if I decide we need to talk.”

Rebekah nodded as I downed another shot. :Well, I should get going.” Rebekah downed her shots before leaving. 

Another few hours later was the kick-off part of the celebration of the founding of the town. 

Carol Lockwood, Tyler’s mom and the mayor of this town, said, “As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias fell with a history lesson”

I sighed as I leaned against the tree. I had better things to do than listen to a story I have heard a thousand times. Everyone around applaused even though they probably felt as bored as I did.. Alaric and Jeremy were with me. 

“What are we doing here?” My mortal brother asked.

“Tobias fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice” Alaric asked.

Jeremy said, “Alright, that explains what you're doing here”

“Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out.” 

I almost laughed at that. Elena joined us. “Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?”

A fuzzy form appeared next to Jeremy before disappearing, and I know it was the Mist doing it’s work. I concentrated to see passed the Mist, but it finally worked, and I saw a brown-haired teenage girl. I didn't recognize her, but she could be from before I came back. 

“Just a bunch of historical lies,” she said 

Jeremy said, “You didn't miss anything” 

Tobias fell is making his speech “The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war.”

“After the founders stole from all the vampires.”

Jeremy laughed. So he could see passed the Mist.

Elena looked at Jeremy. “What's so funny?”

Jeremy looked at the stage. Elena turned her head to look too. 

The girl kept commenting on the speech. I had a feeling I heard of her… She acted like she was close to Jeremy. And I remember Elena mentioning Vicki and Anna. This girl didn't look like a druggie. Besides, I knew Vicki. I didn't know this girl. Which meant she was probably Anna. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she swallowed. 

“You can see me?” Anna asked me. 

Jeremy heard her and looked at me. 

I slightly nodded before paying attention to the Founding family member giving the speech. Actually, my attention wasn't on him but my eyes were. My mind was on the Original Hybrid.

After the speech, Jeremy, Elena, Alaric, and I sat outside the Mystic Grill. 

Elena said, “Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something.”

Jeremy asked, “What's up?” 

“I've been going through Stefan's old journals,” she said. “Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back”

“So where is she now that we need her?” Ric asked

Jeremy said, “She's dead.” He looks at Elena. “And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?”

“I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him” Elena said

“I don't even know if she's on the other side.”

“Is that what it's called?”

“That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything”

Alaric asked, “So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?”

“Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone” Jeremy said

Anna appeared in the empty seat. 

Alaric said, “Vicki could interact. She blew up my car”

Jeremy told us, “Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself”

“I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people.”

I looked at Elena. “I'm able to see Anna if I concentrate. Maybe I can find this Lexi person. Do you have a picture? Or can you tell me what she looks like?”

“I think Stefan has a picture of her in his room,” Elena said, and I nodded.

“Great. Well I'll head there. Elena? Want to come?”

“Not yet. I'm still going to see if Jer can help.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes as I left.

I reached the Salvatore Boarding House and went up to Stefan’s room. I looked on the shelf and desk, sifting through the drawers and objects on the shelves. “Come on…” 

I continued to search and search. After a couple of hours, I had an idea. I went over to his journals. Some people keep their photos in journals. I started flipping through the journals, trying not to pay attention to the letters on the pages. Finally I found an old photograph. It was of a blonde with Stefan. There was writing in the corner, and I had to concentrate before finally being able to read it. 

Lexi and Stefan

I rushed out of the house. It was dark. Almost too dark to see as I rushed through the woods, having memorized the shortcuts of this town. 

Suddenly, a talon or claw-like structure scratched my side as I ran. I stumbled to the side a little and activated my sword. But when I looked at who attacked me, they were gone. I slid to the ground against the tree and lifted my shirt to check my wound. I winced as I saw a deep gash along my side. I didn't have a water bottle, and I could feel the energy leaving me. Like I was poisoned or something. I stood up and stumbled over through the woods, using the trees as support. I came upon the quarry and fell into It, falling hundreds of feet down into the water. 

((Sorry this is so late. Writer's block sucks. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you!))


	10. Scars and Dreams

My eyes opened wide, and I was underwater. I took a deep breath and looked around. I pulled out my phone to check what time it was since things were dry while in contact with me. It had been several hours. 

"Thank you, Father, for giving me my healing abilities." I said. 

I winced slightly and lifted my shirt up. There was a long scratch on my side. But it was only a scratch and not a badly scarred side. Though it could have been without the help of my father. 

I started to swim up but winced slightly at the movement. I ignored it and swam to the surface, using the water to help me. I climbed out of the quarry and headed home, completely dry. I went upstairs and took a shower, My deep scratch healing more with the help of the water.

I went to my room, and I sat on my bed before summoning misty water and throwing a drachma in it. "Show me Percy Jackson"

It took a minute to pull up, but then I understood why. Percy slipped a shirt over his head, And I realized Iris wanted to save me from seeing my brother clotheless. 

'Thank you' I prayed silently.

"Hey, Percy!" I greeted, beaming.

"Hey, Marina. What's up?" 

"Nothing, just tired. It seems I don't get a break here anymore" Marina chuckled. 

"Then get some sleep" Percy suggested. 

I shook my head. "No. Too much is going on that I need to be ready for."

"Marina, you need sleep. Okay? For once, the world isn't ending. So get some sleep." 

I let out a sigh. "Okay, Percy. I'll IM you later."

As soon as the Iris Message was over, I laid down and closed my eyes. Before I could sleep, Elena barged into my room and hugged me. 

"Where have you been?" Elena demanded. 

"Sorry, I got attacked and needed to heal up." I said.

"For three days?" 

"Wait what?" I grabbed my phone and looked at the date. "Oh gods."

"Where have you been?" 

"The bottom of the quary. It must have taken longer than usual to heal." I rubbed my side. 

"Lift your shirt" my sister demanded

I shook my head

"Come on, I need to know how had it is"

I sighed and raised my shirt over my head, pulling it off. 

"Oh god" Her eyes trailed down my arms and upper body. There were scars all over.

"It's not as bad as it looks" I told her. 

"Not as bad? You have scars all over your body!" Elena exclaimed

"I'm a warrior, Elena! I train. I fight. I risk my life to protect the world. I almost did again and again to protect my family and friends. I've been blown out of a volcano and cut, torn into, poisoned. It's a part of what I am"

"No one should have to go through that."

"But we do" I told her and put my shirt back on. 

Elena looked away and swallowed, trying to erase the picture of her scarred sister. "Get some sleep. It's late. Homecoming is tomorrow"

"It is?" I questioned 

Elena nodded. "Goodnight" She closed the door. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Once again, it was a demigod dream. About Niklaus' father. I watched him slaughter vampires. The vampire vampire hunter. It was odd but part of me understood. He believed he and his wife created an unforgivable species, so he wants to erase his wrong doing. Exterminate the vampire species. 

Suddenly, we were at a theatre. One for plays rather than movies. It seemed like the early 1900s. Niklaus and his siblings, Elijah and Rebekah, were enjoying watching a play. Niklaus was so drawn into waiting for the play to start, he didn't notice Mikael come up behind him until the white oak stake was pressed to his back.

"I would advise against trying to flee, boy. I can drive this into your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet, and I don't want you to die yet."

Klaus let out a whisper, fear obvious in his tone of voice, "Father--"

Mikael said, "Father?" Haha! Still clinging to that word after all these years, a bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely." Angry, Klaus was about to turn around but Mikael stopped him. "Oh, oh. Uh-uh. Easy now, boy. Don't worry. Death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil."

"Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago. But, know this-- I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael, if you're going to kill me, then get on with it," Klaus snapped.

"Au contraire, Niklaus. Some things remain unsaid. For instance, you were right to be proud of your achievement here. As I walked the streets, your name was spoken of in reverent tones by the city's finest. So, after I kill you, I will remain here in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you is dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one And you, boy, will simply never have existed." The orchestra began to warm up in front of the stage. "Ah. The grand show." Mikael relaxes, pulling the stake away from Klaus as the lights go down. He leans forward and taps Klaus' shoulder. "Oh, I made some alterations in your honor. You'll love it."

The conductor taps his baton against the stand and begins the show. The curtain goes up to reveal a dark-skinned man staked in the hands to a wooden cross. He is barely conscious. A woman is dead and is propped up on a swing, her mouth taped shut, and a stake impaled through her chest. The audience laughs and applauds.

"And once your dead, your sister will be next" Mikael whispered in his ear. 

The rest of the scene passed in a blur, but I could figure it out. The three of them had escaped. Klaus was terrified of Mikael. And there was another sister. Because I didn't think he was talking about Rebekah.


End file.
